


False Assumption

by Knott



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Collars, Dominance, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sounding, Spanking, Submission, penis gag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 简介：现代背景，BDSM，但两个人依然是服役身份。
Relationships: Wade McClusky/Dick Best
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
肾上腺素是个婊子，谁也说不清她能对你做些什么，而她拥有贝斯特。  
  
前一天贝斯特还在甲板上撞开韦德的肩膀，这一刻他已经在更衣室里和麦克拉斯基互相交换起手活。麦克拉斯基在与他相邻的隔间，当更衣室里只剩下他们两人时，麦克拉斯基关上了淋浴头。贝斯特有那么一瞬间以为他也离开了，直到他听到一堵墙之隔的静默。贝斯特在淋浴间里转身，将头发冲洗干净。他衣衫齐整地走出来，正好与麦克拉斯基在盥洗槽前撞了个正着。那男人正对着镜子刮胡子，贝斯特刻意选了个位置，在盥洗槽前弯下腰来洗手。他离麦克拉斯基很近，他们的手臂挨到了一起。贝斯特的领口半开着，夏威夷在他身上留下的热度清晰可见。  
  
贝斯特听见自己的呼吸声。他抬起头，与麦克拉斯基的视线碰到了一起。贝斯特面无表情，稍微仰起了下颚。麦克拉斯基盯着他，一秒钟，沉下脸来，随即笑了。  
  
“贝斯特。”  
  
“长官。”  
  
“你刚才是在里面来了一发吗，”麦克拉斯基说。“光靠想象我不穿衣服的样子？”  
  
贝斯特眯起眼，慢慢地打量对方。 “而你光靠想象我怎么自慰就硬了，长官。”  
  
麦克拉斯基咧开嘴，威胁地露出牙齿。只是一个消遣的微笑，并不代表麦克拉斯基不会给他一拳。麦克拉斯基拧开水龙头，跃过剃刀的水流抚过他的手指。贝斯特无法控制去注意那双手摆弄刀片的样子。半勃起唤醒了皮肤上的震颤，麦克拉斯基闻起来像是剃须膏和肥皂。贝斯特逼近对方，抢在麦克拉斯基前头关上了水， 麦克拉斯基低下头，望着贝斯特横过他胸前的手臂。贝斯特的鼻息就在他的耳根。  
  
贝斯特抽回手，后退，嘲弄残留在他的嘴唇上。他在麦克拉斯基的注视下转过身，回到隔间里，背靠敞开的门开始抚弄自己的勃起，麦克拉斯基在他拉开裤子拉链时进来了，一脚踢上了门。他朝前贴住贝斯特站着，不稳定地，怒气冲冲地呼吸。贝斯特为他这副狼狈模样笑出了声，笑声冒犯而且无耻。麦克拉斯基将他朝前一搡，摁在墙上，挺胯在他身上摩擦。贝斯特咬牙低喘——这狗娘养的确实硬了。他在麦克拉斯基的钳制下转过身，轻松地伸出一只手，将两个人的阴茎拢到一起。  
  
麦克拉斯基低声骂着。他摁住贝斯特后脑，牙齿咬上他喉咙。事发突然，贝斯特没用脑子思考。说实话，这段日子里他把脑子派上用场的场合不多。在麦克拉斯基摁住他并且让他无法动弹的时候，他的喉咙里发出了叹息的声音并且朝那杂种凑了过去。他的身体决定他要这个，别的可以等到以后在说。前列腺液让他的手掌湿滑，能够更顺畅地捞住两个人的阴茎，麦克拉斯基顶胯操进他的拳头里，后掌掐住他的腰。贝斯特刚潦草地喘了两口便被麦克拉斯基堵住了嘴，另一只手探到下方和他一起撸动。这他妈的太完美了，贝斯特要的正是这个：一场酣畅淋漓的释放。不是接吻，不是温存的爱抚，他知道麦克拉斯基能懂。贝斯特在麦克拉斯基的拳头圈紧他的阴茎时射了，那并不是世界上最舒服的事，但他射了麦克拉斯基满手：好像他生来喜欢别人把拳头放在他的老二上，粗鲁地摩擦他的龟头。  
  
他喘了一口长气，抹了把嘴。妈的，他的肺快要炸了。麦克拉斯基俯身欺近，贝斯特皱起眉。“嘿！”但麦克拉斯基不理会他的警告。他用鼻梁拱着贝斯特的肩窝，仿佛贝斯特是他忘在老家的哪个甜心。他拍了拍贝斯特的手背。“放在背后，”麦克拉斯基低声命令。贝斯特本该叫他滚蛋，然而鬼使神差地，他服从了。他将双腕并拢在身后站着，让麦克拉斯基像操妞儿一样操着他夹紧的腿。贝斯特不知道自己究竟有什么毛病，麦克拉斯基甚至没摁住他的手腕。“好孩子，”麦克拉斯基低沉赞赏地说。他操进贝斯特的腿根，动作粗暴，贝斯特不得不随着他每次撞向前的动作朝后仰。麦克拉斯基的手在他的后脑勺上收紧了，他射在贝斯特的腿间，精液滑下贝斯特的大腿，带来粘腻和被占有的感觉。麦克拉斯基的手却依然揪住他的头发，向下盯着他的脸。贝斯特的心跳开始变快时，这杂种耸肩放开了他。  
  
“我们最好达成共识，”麦克拉斯基对着镜子整理起了领口。“没人需要知道这个。”  
  
官样文章，满口漂亮辞藻的杂种。这男人让他想要放声大笑。贝斯特背靠淋浴隔间的墙，抬手点了根烟。他嘘一口气，隔着烟雾眯起眼。麦克拉斯基在镜子里瞥过来，贝斯特懒洋洋勾起嘴角，甩上烟盒。他拱着背，抬起后腰，将裤子拽上了，麦克拉斯基的视线从他的双腿移向他的咽喉，一脸的不以为然。贝斯特像只吃饱了的猫那样走过去，两根手指夹住正在闷燃的香烟，抽出来塞进麦克拉斯基嘴里。  
  
“我也正要说同样的话。”  
  
麦克拉斯基刺耳地笑了出来。贝斯特挑眉忽略那男人的侮辱，朝前倾身，将手中的打火机塞进那人前胸的口袋，无视麦克拉斯基因为他这一举动呼吸的抽紧。“这是什么？”麦克拉斯基轻蔑地说。“贝斯特给所有和他搞过的妞的纪念品？”  
  
贝斯特缓缓耸了耸肩，背对镜子转了过去，后腰抵住盥洗槽。他的两腿之间残留着被那男人使用的感觉，该死的，他不知道进行第二轮反侦查飞行的时候他能不能忘掉它，以及他的精液沾了麦克拉斯基满手的样子。贝斯特需要点什么来分心。  
  
“我听说你被调派到亚利桑那号了。”  
  
麦克拉斯基抽了口烟，递给贝斯特，没有回答。贝斯特看了眼他的脸，对自己点了点头，跺脚踩灭了烟灰。“每艘航母只能容得下一个混球。”麦克拉斯基讥讽。  
  
“你这傻瓜，”贝斯特说，鞋跟轻碾脚下烟蒂。“这只是暂时的。你要晋升了。”  
  
“别他妈说胡话。”麦克拉斯基说，语气满不在乎而粗鲁。贝斯特转头瞥着他。  
  
“六个月后，我会在夏威夷，”贝斯特吁出口气，仰头望着更衣室里的灯光。“我会在那儿和你见面。把这留在酒店的前台上，给我捎个口信，我会过来找你。”  
  
麦克拉斯基摇了摇头。“迪克·贝斯特，”他一脸痛心。“我没想到你是搞上一次就得订婚的类型。你这是在给我下命令吗？我怎么会知道六个月以后到哪去找你？”  
  
“你会知道的，”贝斯特连眉头都没皱一下。“下一次，记得把你的种带上。”  
  
麦克拉斯基的表情堪称精彩。贝斯特扔下这句话，拍拍对方的肩膀，扬长而去。  
  
他希望那个男人聪明到能够意识到他让出了什么，又是在做出一个什么样的邀请。贝斯特从不放弃对一切的控制权，然而在刚才的某一个瞬间，他捕捉到了某样东西，必须对此进行确认。整件事情都是如此怪异，他说服自己不要对此思考太多。  
  
半年后，在夏威夷，贝斯特已经将整件事置诸脑后。太多的迈泰酒和草裙舞，太多的社交场合和劳军姑娘们的媚眼。贝斯特像条被直钩捕住的鱼那样喘不过气。他挽着姑娘的胳膊走进舞会，看到了坐在舞池边上的韦德·麦克拉斯基，和以往一样没有舞伴，和以往一样正派而又死板。麦克拉斯基正在和身旁的莱顿交谈，贝斯特匆匆一瞥，浑身热了起来：麦克拉斯基递给那人的打火机正是贝斯特塞进他口袋里的，上面USS Enterprise的纂刻字眼仿佛是一个讯号。火焰一闪熄灭。  
  
麦克拉斯基看见他了。贝斯特起身请姑娘跳舞，错了舞步。那男人已经把视线转开，为某个笑话而放声大笑。贝斯特想揍他一拳，再跪下来把他的阴茎含入嘴里。  
  
他没能逃开第二支舞，等到他有点醉醺醺时，麦克拉斯基在他撞进的洗手间里。贝斯特往脸上拍了点凉水，扯开制服扣子，将头探到水龙头底下，等到他抬起头来时，麦克拉斯基还站在那儿，只是脸上多了点鄙夷，贝斯特盯着他看，好像他是个死人似的。“你打算继续站在那，对我进行道德判断，还是过来吸我的老二？”  
  
“我正要离开。”麦克拉斯基的态度比六个月前还要冷淡。“你有七个小时找到我。”  
  
“我并不知道怎样找你。”贝斯特冷嗤。  
  
“你会知道的，”麦克拉斯基花了点时间打量他。“这次，记得把你的种带上。”  
  
他扬长而去，正如六个月前贝斯特对他所做的那样。贝斯特看着他离开，紧紧捏着拳头，嗅进自己身上的酒气。他更想叫麦克拉斯基去操他自己，但他现在需要这个，从罗伊烧焦的尸体上取下的戒指沉沉戴在他手上。贝斯特抑制不住为此痛揍什么的愿望，只有麦克拉斯基不会因此而受伤，哪怕会，贝斯特也不在乎。  
  
他在三个钟头后敲开了麦克拉斯基的房门，步履不稳，浑身酒气，脸色阴沉。麦克拉斯基把他拽进房间，贝斯特在地毯上朝前一晃，站住了，吸进鼻腔里的气息全像他妈的硫磺一样。他犹豫不定地站在麦克拉斯基的房间里，他想要舒舒服服地躺在床上揪住麦克拉斯基的头发，把阴茎捅进这男人嘴里，或者反过来也行。他已经有些硬了，他靠上前，伸手解开麦克拉斯基的长裤，对方却按住了他胸膛。  
  
贝斯特不动了。他在麦克拉斯基的眼睛里看到了什么。操，他不想要这个，这不是他来这儿的原因。贝斯特口干舌燥地舔了舔唇。麦克拉斯基将他朝后推，他的膝盖后头软得像是果冻一样。他的视线不由得落到麦克拉斯基的手上，那只手抬起来，贝斯特屏住呼吸，嘴唇闭得死紧，差点咬到自己的舌头。它碰到了他的头发，动作很轻，随后重重地落到了他的后颈，摁在他的脑后。贝斯特拧动肩膀，如果麦克拉斯基胆敢吻他，贝斯特会揍得他灵魂出窍。但麦克拉斯基的手挪向他的肩膀，朝下压，在那稳固的手掌的摁压下，贝斯特无意识地将双手负于身后。  
  
“操。”贝斯特说。这确实让他有些吃惊。他的嗓音像是被夏威夷的烈日晒伤了。  
  
麦克拉斯基随意地抚弄他，给他足够的压力使得他硬起来，贝斯特不确定地呼吸，在欲望逐渐推高时焦躁地挪动身子，但他的手始终固定在身后。贝斯特握住自己的手腕，努力保持不动。他需要很长的时间才能从紧绷的呼吸中平复下来，不完全是因为令他战栗到脚趾的快感，还因为在完全受制于人时那种迫近的压力。麦克拉斯基的手在他完全硬起来的时候离开了。贝斯特已经不能很好地保持不动，他想啐口唾沫到麦克拉斯基脸上，但他只听到自己颤颤的呼吸。贝斯特把头拧到一旁，咬紧牙齿，麦克拉斯基低低地笑了起来。贝斯特凶悍的目光对他毫无作用。  
  
麦克拉斯基的手回来了，那些手指抚上他的嘴。贝斯特张嘴将它们含了进去，细致地舔净他们，麦克拉斯基抽了口气。没错，贝斯特朝他挑起眉，现在谁是杂种。  
  
“这是你六个月以来想要的吗？”麦克拉斯基说，把手贬低地在贝斯特领上擦干。  
  
他的呼吸不像刚才那么平稳了。这就对了，该死的杂种。贝斯特推开他，踉跄着站住。“我以为捅进我嘴里的东西会大一点儿，”贝斯特厚颜无耻地说，抬起大拇指扪了下嘴角。“不过对军官不能期望太多。他们中的多半都把蛋忘在华盛顿了。”  
  
麦克拉斯基没说话，贝斯特瞪着他。操，迪克，你是个蠢货。你把一切都毁了。麦克拉斯基盯着他，贝斯特露出个假笑，倨傲地仰起脸。麦克拉斯基耸了耸肩膀。  
  
“如果你想找个人揍你一顿让你感觉好些，”麦克拉斯基轻哼。“你找错人了。”  
  
“如果我要的不是那个，就不算是找错人，”贝斯特吸了吸鼻子，晃了下头。他不确定自己现在有多清醒。“操，麦克拉斯基，这辈子你有多少机会能让我求你？”  
  
麦克拉斯基皱起眉，视线扫遍他全身。贝斯特岔开两条腿站着，他的两手依然握住自己的腕部，却下流地舔了遍嘴唇。他在展示自己，麦克拉斯基被他逗乐了。  
  
“这是在求我？”麦克拉斯基扬起眉。“我以为你在展示你是个多大的混球。”  
  
贝斯特拿舌头抵住唇上湿润的牙印。“你真的想在我硬成这样的时候讨论这个？”  
  
麦克拉斯基的笑声差点让房间震动。“不，”这个讨厌的男人扔下一个字。  
  
贝斯特背着手站着没动。“你说什么？”  
  
“我说不，”麦克拉斯基煞有介事地对他点了点头。“这个答案你很少听到，我想。”  
  
贝斯特冲麦克拉斯基走去，麦克拉斯基收住笑容，盯着他的脸，贝斯特揪起拳头，麦克拉斯基眼睛里的胜利既清澈又锐利。贝斯特的嘴里尝到苦味，他甩开手，松开拳头，走向门边。他在阴影里停留片刻，因为麦克拉斯基在他身后站了起来。  
  
“别泄气，美人。”麦克拉斯基低沉地笑了。“你确实让我变得非常，非常硬。”  
  
贝斯特冲着他的脸关上了门。  
  
第二次在巴林停靠的时候，贝斯特已经有三十天没有自慰，而且麦克拉斯基知道这事，看那混蛋看他的眼神。贝斯特把最后一杯酒喝完，扣在吧台上，抹掉唇边的液体走了出去。麦克拉斯基跟出来，贝斯特的唇边挂上一抹若隐若无的微笑。他绕进小巷，隐藏起来，等到麦克拉斯基冒头，一把勾住那个自命不凡的杂种的脖子，将他勒进暗处。麦克拉斯基喘息着回头看，贝斯特一手按在他的胯间，将牙咬进他颈部的皮肉。麦克拉斯基的喉咙里发出挫败的咆哮，在贝斯特手中挣扎，但贝斯特转动手腕直到这男人射出来：这混球竟然没求饶令贝斯特印象深刻。  
  
贝斯特啐掉烟，戴上帽子走开了。把射在裤子里的麦克拉斯基扔在了小巷里。  
  
他没有解释，他不需要对麦克拉斯基解释为什么，这是那杂种欠他的。  
  
晚些时候麦克拉斯基冲进他的房间，关上了门，把贝斯特堵在了狭小舱室的尽头。贝斯特在麦克拉斯基走近时没有找地方躲避，麦克拉斯基闻起来像机油，贝斯特深深吸进那气息。他正等着这个，他知道麦克拉斯基会来，他想知道这到底是怎么回事。麦克拉斯基带怒意的呼吸打到他的脸上。他把把贝斯特钉在舱壁上，贝斯特重重地喘息，他的大腿在发颤。麦克拉斯基解开他的皮带，将他拧过身，朝后拧住他的手腕。贝斯特为此变得太硬，泄露出太多刺耳的声音，他开始难耐地扭动时，麦克拉斯基放开了他。贝斯特翻过身，为撞击带来的淤青骂了句脏话，麦克拉斯基满不在乎地笑着。“甜心，我只是在以牙还牙。”贝斯特一口啐到他脸上。麦克拉斯基朝他走近，贝斯特暗骂该死，他忘了自己的手腕还被皮带绑着。  
  
麦克拉斯基凝视着他，贝斯特吞咽了下，迎上那直勾勾的视线。麦克拉斯基的手伸进他的头发，猛地一扯，贝斯特被迫抬起头。“现在射吧。”麦克拉斯基说。贝斯特近乎疼痛地射了出来，等到他稳定喘息，他意识到自己的双手正背在身后。  
  
而麦克拉斯基早已把皮带解开了。“每三十天我会在休假的地点见到你，每次不超过十天，这是我们之间的安排。”麦克拉斯基说。“别担心，这不影响我讨厌你。”  
  
贝斯特懒得抬起眼皮表示同意，他不会给那个混球侮辱他的机会。麦克拉斯基打开门扬长而去，留下贝斯特裤子挂在脚踝上，射了自己一身。贝斯特的眼睑在高潮过后变得沉重，他闭上眼。他告诉自己，这只是他们彼此都需要的东西。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

第二章

贝斯特在房间里等待。这是麦克拉斯基和他之间的第一次约定，贝斯特不确定那个狗娘养的杂种会来。对于上次碰面的印象已经稀薄，贝斯特只记得碰撞留下的淤青，麦克拉斯基干练而恼人的微笑，以及那男人在贝斯特手中受挫地高潮的样子。贝斯特把一个指头埋进酒中，搅碎杯沿用于装饰的柠檬。为了得到那家伙能够给与的微不足道的那些，他已经等了太久。贝斯特现在没法放松。他捕捉着门外走廊可能响起的脚步声，满腹怒气，同时将被干马丁尼润湿的指腹放入嘴里。  
  
赤裸地等待麦克拉斯基到来会很诱人——只是为了看一眼那蠢货开门时的表情——但贝斯特不确定自己喜欢那主意。太过暴露，而且被动，那男人和他一样无法预测，并且在十六个月的海上航行以后情绪不稳。贝斯特不打算成为那个瓦解他的婊子，那种狗屁事可以留给别人。贝斯特套着全套沾满油污的制服，飞行员夹克厚重地贴在他砰砰跳动的心脏上。已经过去半个小时了，那自大的混球在哪？  
  
贝斯特对自己说“去他的”并且跳起来准备离开的时候，麦克拉斯基推开了门。

贝斯特有些惊讶。麦克拉斯基没穿制服，这还是贝斯特第一次看见他换上平民服装的样子，贝斯特粗暴地打量着他手臂的线条，那些肌肉并不是看上去漂亮而已，贝斯特亲自领教过。麦克拉斯基一副放松的模样站住了，承受贝斯特无礼的视线。  
  
“我可以解释我为什么迟到，”麦克拉斯基说。“但你好像已经准备离开了。”  
  
贝斯特重重哼了一声。“把你的解释留给自己吧，”他鄙夷地说。“我不关心。”  
  
麦克拉斯基抿唇微笑，将贝斯特从上看到下。“你看起来好像准备把我狠揍一顿。”  
  
“不然你想看到什么，麦克拉斯基。”  
  
“不叫长官了？”麦克拉斯基脸上的嘲弄愈发明显。  
  
贝斯特不耐烦了。这男人以为他在干什么，和橱窗女孩调情吗？麦克拉斯基在贝斯特注视下走上前，抓起贝斯特只抿了一口的那杯酒，一口气灌了下去。这蠢货绝对是故意的，贝斯特缓缓摇头，斜眼瞥着麦克拉斯基放下那饮尽后的空杯。  
  
“见到你一分钟后，”贝斯特懒懒抬起眼皮。“我就已经开始后悔了。”  
  
麦克拉斯基笑起来，明目张胆的注视从贝斯特的脸移向他的胯部，并且恶劣地在那处流连。“它可不这么认为。”麦克拉斯基哑声说，笑声格外无礼。贝斯特立刻迈开步子朝房门走去。他熬过了十六个小时的连续执勤，不是为了给这个男人一个侮辱自己的机会，他还没那么饥渴。在岸上他能找到比麦克拉斯基更好的选择，那个选择至少过后不会叫他后悔。他撞开麦克拉斯基，三步并作两步走到门边。  
  
“好了，”麦克拉斯基说，仿佛贝斯特不过是在胡闹。“挺迷人的。把门关上。”

贝斯特把额头抵在门上，泄愤似的呼吸。  
  
“我很抱歉我迟到了，”麦克拉斯基的声音温柔了些。“不会再发生。”  
  
带着嘲弄的惊讶，他转过身。麦克拉斯基极少退让，这种像是道歉的语气更是从未有过。他在撞上麦克拉斯基的视线后不由自主地吞咽了一下，那种毫无廉耻的戏谑视线像是已把他剥光，并且把他摁跪在地上操起了他的喉咙。麦克拉斯基不会走过来，贴住他的身体摩挲他的脸，他们不是情人，然而贝斯特难以自控地被这个和他一样强硬、自以为是的家伙所吸引。麦克拉斯基缓缓走向他，贝斯特挺了挺身，对那个男人的讲和视而不见。他没有脱衣服，只是在麦克拉斯基走来时对着那混球拽下裤子的拉链，这完全是种侮辱，麦克拉斯基却为此轻笑。贝斯特在他们的胸膛抵在一起时咬牙骂了声操，麦克拉斯基双手环住他的腰，将他拉近。  
  
“我本该带你去跳舞，给你买束花，”那混球贴着他的唇说。“可我们没那时间。”  
  
你迪克·贝斯特只是我麦克拉斯基弄到手的便宜婊子，他明白这意思了。这杂种。  
  
“不用，”贝斯特喘得断断续续，双手急切解着对方长裤，“你的老二不值那市价。”

他的手找到了他要的东西，麦克拉斯基沉重，能够填满他的拳头的勃起。它的硬度让贝斯特很满意。麦克拉斯基在他转动手腕时喘了起来，报复性地咬上他的喉结。贝斯特笑了，他的脑海对于如何安排这个夜晚并无概念。贝斯特只想得到他想要的：好的暴力，足够分量的快感，倘若他们能相互来个手活，那会更好，但那种乱七八糟谈心式的前戏则不必。光是得到麦克拉斯基的手已经让他足够地硬，他的臀部在那个男人收紧手掌时撞向对方的胯部。他闻到了对方身上的汗味和皮肤上的气息，那带来罕见的暴露感。贝斯特头晕目眩地低下头，注视着麦克拉斯基的手在他的胯间进出。他自己的龟头通红而湿润，麦克拉斯基越来越粗暴和快速的撸动带来一阵又一阵的触电感。没有温柔，没有废话，这才是最好的部分。贝斯特同样凶狠地抚弄着对方，麦克拉斯基会知道贝斯特不是吝于给予的那一个。这想法让他笑了出来。麦克拉斯基嘶声喘息，咒骂着，牙齿咬上他的下颚曲线。  
  
他本来可以就这样达到高潮，但麦克拉斯基的另一只手一直未曾离开他的脸。麦克拉斯基将拇指摁进他喉咙下面的凹陷处，贝斯特停了下来，对自己发出的呻吟声感到困惑，恼怒和不解。麦克拉斯基仍然保持着节奏，但他环住贝斯特的手已经稍微松开，不再给与同样强度的刺激，一些挫败的咕哝困在贝斯特的喉咙里。他的臀部朝前撞向麦克拉斯基的手，但那男人的虎口攥住他的咽喉，粗糙的指腹陷进去一点然后用力。贝斯特仰头闭紧了眼。该死的，麦克拉斯基对他做了什么？  
  
麦克拉斯基慢下来，撞向他的手心。他坚硬如铁，贝斯特的手上沾满他的欲望。贝斯特撤回手，让对方等待，随后用力地握上去，拇指绕着渗出前液的前端打转以挑逗他。麦克拉斯基颠簸的重喘让他很满意。如果这自得其乐的杂种不打算给他他想要的，贝斯特会让他浑身疼痛地在自己之前射出来作为报复。他的动作转为爱抚，带茧的手指挑起那男人囊袋的皮肤。“该死。”麦克拉斯基骂道，盯住贝斯特的脸仿佛他刚才变成了一百万美元。贝斯特咧开嘴唇，欣赏对方汗水滴落的脸。他还没有得意够，麦克拉斯基忽然轻抚他的喉咙，令他再次迷惑地慢了下来。  
  
贝斯特紧咬着牙，不然他就要开始呻吟和颤抖了。他的脑子突然变得一团混乱以至于他无法接收所有正在发生的事：麦克拉斯基后撤的手，贝斯特自己滴着前液的硬挺以及他望向麦克拉斯基的目光。上一秒麦克拉斯基的手还在他的双腿之间，这一刻他就已经离开了。欲望的强度让贝斯特有些头晕眼花，尤其——说来也怪——是在他们停止碰触对方后。他站在麦克拉斯基对面，对自己忽然收回的手感到困惑不解，他的阴茎仍然暴露在长裤外，比刚才更跃跃欲试而且渴求，麦克拉斯基继续轻柔地抚摸他的喉咙，好一阵子，贝斯特的意识里只剩下那只手。紧接着，他看到了麦克拉斯基看他的眼神：粗俗，但足够火辣，这混球在等他投降。  
  
那稳健的手转向他的后脑，缠绕着他颈后的短发。贝斯特舔着嘴唇，跪了下来。  
  
“我们可以慢慢来，”麦克拉斯基抚着他的脸，粗声说。“但我现在就想要你的嘴。”  
  
熟悉的语调将电流灌注他的全身。贝斯特抵住脚跟跪直了身子，听着自己犹豫不定的呼吸。当那个男人朝下看着他，一只手托住他的脸时，贝斯特很难控制住自己不去追逐那根阴茎，那突然变成他唯一能想的事：让麦克拉斯基那根大而沉的鸡巴捅进他的喉咙，填满他的嘴。麦克拉斯基看到了他眼里的怒火，也许还有饥渴。但麦克拉斯基只是漠不关心地凝视着，直到贝斯特因为焦躁而低声嘶吼起来。  
  
“耐心，”麦克拉斯基说，捏着他肩胛骨的某个地方，将他摆成更深的臣服姿态，“我知道你很想射，但你的快感不是我首先关注的问题。过后你会感激我的。”  
  
贝斯特耸耸肩，以此表明他认为麦克拉斯基说的净是些废话，收到了，长官，迪克贝斯特认为你拿老二思考时可爱一点，长官。贝斯特偏头凑向前，脸颊贴上麦克拉斯基长而直的鸡巴，扶住它的根部，刻意让前端被自己短而硬的胡茬来回蹭过。麦克拉斯基的老二在他手中愈发硬了，那杂种倒抽口气，皱起眉头盯着他的脸，贝斯特一边来回用手脸并用伺候那根玩意，一边翻了个白眼向麦克拉斯基表达他的看法。麦克拉斯基像个下流胚子那样笑了一声，抓住贝斯特的头发朝后扯。  
  
贝斯特气喘吁吁地停了下来，等待着，他的肩胛上方筋肉凸起，脖子一侧动脉也在跳动。他捏着拳头，胸膛起伏不定，只要那个华盛顿杂种走错一步，贝斯特就让他知道什么是感激。他朝麦克拉斯基仰起脸，毫不知羞地展示被麦克拉斯基的阴茎搞得一团糟的下颚，液体滴落在贝斯特的下颚上，顺着那里流向他的领口。  
  
麦克拉斯基的视线渐渐变得阴沉，他松开手，贝斯特在向后拉扯的惯性下朝前跌去，喉咙里呛出几声可疑的笑。他还没扶住麦克拉斯基的大腿稳住身子，那混球已经攥住自己的阴茎，把它抵在贝斯特的脸上。麦克拉斯基用它拍打贝斯特的嘴，划过他的下唇，动作慵懒，不怎么专心。贝斯特的喉中滚烫，他望向那杂种的脸。他知道麦克拉斯基要的是什么，贝斯特喘定以后放开麦克拉斯基的大腿，将两手都背到身后，他调整重心，向后跪在自己的脚后跟上，固定好姿势以后不动。  
  
麦克拉斯基朝他投来赞赏的目光，虽然廉价，却像一杯伏特加滑下贝斯特的喉咙。  
  
“张嘴。”麦克拉斯基粗哑地命令。  
  
贝斯特喉腔大张，让麦克拉斯基滑了进来。他的阴茎为这种被填满的感觉抽搐着，再次溢出了泪珠。麦克拉斯基只是把阴茎摁在了他的舌头上，贝斯特为此下颚大张，唾液顺着嘴角淌出。他试着活动自己的舌头，努力回想在这种情况下能玩的花招。不是没有妞儿为贝斯特这样做过，但他通常都会给她们一些适应的时间：假装爽到，只用头部在她们嘴里进进出出，适当的时侯停下来给对方一个吻，并且调笑似的在对方耳边低语“你做得很好，甜心”然后抚弄对方的头发。在一个妞儿能吞下你的全部以前你要给她太多的适应时间，贝斯特往往对此兴趣缺缺。一想到麦克拉斯基对他也跟对那些姑娘差不多，这多少让他有些失去兴致，贝斯特贴着麦克拉斯基的阴茎张开嘴唇，颇为敷衍地前后挪动头颅，心中数着这个狗娘养的杂种还有多久才会结束。他的心思朝别的方向滑去：倘若现在抚慰自己的老二，他会爽到吗？麦克拉斯基是否会射在他的脸上？贝斯特不认为他有这个种。  
  
“你管这个叫吸别人的老二？”麦克拉斯基冷冷地说。“张开你的嘴。”  
  
贝斯特让那阴茎从他口中滑出，对着麦克拉斯基咧开嘴，露出一点舌尖并且展示他的喉咙。他的表情冷漠得像个圣人，但他的视线一刻也没离开麦克拉斯基的老二。贝斯特现在就要用肢体语言告诉那家伙，如果你不能插在别人的嘴里射，那是你的问题。他把嘴张得更开，喉结跳动，明目张胆地表现对麦克拉斯基的藐视。  
  
他的目光已经有些懒洋洋的了，沉浸在他无法得到的高潮中，他漫不经心地昂起了头。  
  
麦克拉斯基固定住他的后脑，再一次占有了他的嘴。贝斯特懒着身子，勉强眯着眼，却在麦克拉斯基第一下捅进来时拱起了腰，麦克拉斯基没和他玩派对技巧，第一下就操进了最深处。贝斯特的喉间发出了一些窒息的喘音，麦克拉斯基几乎顶到了他的喉咙。他不得不在能够允许的情况下尽可能地松开喉关，仰起脸，麦克拉斯基的阴茎沉沉地贴在他的舌根上，唾液堆积起来，不受控制地滑下他的嘴角。贝斯特小口呼吸，调整着身体去适应这个，麦克拉斯基却没有给他多少时间。他按住贝斯特的脑袋，摆动腰胯干起了他的嘴。贝斯特随着他的每一次顶弄发出湿滑的吸气，狼狈的吞咽喘息断断续续从他嘴里溢出来，他下颚的胡根红了一片。  
  
麦克拉斯基最后一次干进来时在他的口中停留了很久，贝斯特是如此之硬，他忘记了一切只是去承受，去贪婪地吮吸，去容纳。他能够感觉到麦克拉斯基的气息堆积在他的舌头上，流出他的嘴角，堵住他的鼻腔。麦克拉斯基快速，残酷的节奏让他在窒息和屈服的边缘。麦克拉斯基把他摁在了自己的阴茎上，抵住他的喉腔，贝斯特被干进如此之深，以至于他能够摸到自己的喉咙因此而隆起。他像个婊子那样呻吟了起来，摆动起腰，努力挽留那根阴茎，麦克拉斯基警告地收紧了在他头发上的手，把一只穿着靴子的脚踩到他的两腿之间，贝斯特无法描述自己高亢的呻吟。他抵着麦克拉斯基的靴子高潮了，甚至没装模作样地操向对方的脚。  
  
麦克拉斯基抽出来一些，但他的阴茎仍然停留在贝斯特的嘴里，射在了他的舌头上。贝斯特喘息着，除了自己耳中隆隆的意识以外听不到任何声响，麦克拉斯基将所有精液都射进了他嘴里，装不下的那些顺着他的喉咙淌下。贝斯特意识模糊地大口吸进氧气，仍然处在肾上腺素所带来的情不自禁的颤栗之中，将额头抵在麦克拉斯基的大腿之上。比起那男人是个杂种，他更惊讶于他自己对此适应良好。

操，他甚至喜欢这个。他不会对自己撒谎。难道这就是他跑到一个陌生的酒店房间来的原因吗，跪在地毯上被一个他甚至谈不上喜欢的男人操？贝斯特情不自禁地向上看，麦克拉斯基和他一样仍未平定喘息，然而，两秒钟之前，贝斯特咽下这男人的精液，还差点让他射到自己的脸上。麦克拉斯基抬起手抚摸他的肩膀，贝斯特这才意识到自己有多么紧绷。他呻吟着，并不感激地靠向那只手。  
  
“操他妈的上帝，”贝斯特低哑地说，就连他的声音都像是被毁了。“麦克拉斯基。”  
  
“你喜欢？”麦克拉斯基揉弄着他僵硬的肩膀，贝斯特喟叹着。“下次我们可以试点别的东西。我可以把你绑起来，或是把不穿衣服的你留在酒店的地毯上。”  
  
“妈的，麦克拉斯基，”贝斯特闭上眼，贴着那人的手笑了。“你这个下流胚。”  
  
“抵着我的靴子就射了的人说，”麦克拉斯基指出。“我们可以不在一张床上睡觉，如果你怕的是这个。”  
  
贝斯特躲开他伸来的手，站了起来，妈的，他两腿下面还软得要命。他摸到床边一屁股坐下，岔着两腿点了根烟，朝房间里的另一个人看去。麦克拉斯基的左肩开始见血了，贝斯特朝他一抬下巴。“这就是你迟到的原因？”麦克拉斯基拽下短袖，露出了胸膛前的绷带。操，怪不得这混蛋刻意换了平民的衣服。贝斯特现在有点钦佩他了，麦克拉斯基在某方面真是个固执的杂种，这个贝斯特毫不怀疑。  
  
贝斯特弹了下烟灰，环顾房间，就是不去看麦克拉斯基的脸。“我想念这个，”麦克拉斯基突然说，他靠在窗边，抱着胳膊瞧了贝斯特一眼。“我是说，‘这个’。”  
  
贝斯特抬起头瞧他，对视的长度足以让他了解到那个男人没说出来的任何话。贝斯特啜了口烟，将烟灰缸远远地推开，翻身躺下。放松过后的疲惫感袭来，他在朦胧中闭上了眼。麦克拉斯基走过来，并不刻意地把将一只温暖的手搁在了他的肩后。贝斯特抬起身，将头埋在麦克拉斯基的大腿上，容忍那混球轻抚他的头发。  
  
“我来这里只是为了这个，”贝斯特闭着眼睛说。“只有这个。如果你开始像对待一个姑娘那样对待我，我是说感情或者诸如此类的狗屎，我们的约定就此勾销。”  
  
“同意，”麦克拉斯基说。“但在下船的第一天到休假结束的十天内，我拥有你。”  
  
这个轻而易举的宣示带来了更深层的满足，那是一种在精神上交出控制权的狂喜，贝斯特停住呼吸品味片刻，睁开了眼，对麦克拉斯基露出一个挑衅而无礼的微笑。  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
  
  
每一次，贝斯特并不确定推开房门时应该期待些什么。有一次，麦克拉斯基在滑进他的喉咙时绑住了他的手，让他在地毯上拱动着肩膀喘息，在另一次漫不经心的会面里，贝斯特被要求赤裸地跪在地毯上，用手指给自己做深喉，他仅靠这个就硬了起来。麦克拉斯基强硬的，带来战栗感的视线已经逐渐代替他自慰的需要。  
  
他们从未讨论过这个，他们只是行动。这是贝斯特愿意继续这些会面的原因之一。那些在淋浴和换岗期间仓促进行的手活变得像是例行公事。贝斯特快速抚弄自己的欲望，然后依靠命令的强硬程度以及麦克拉斯基射在他喉咙里的感觉而射出来，这种情况愈来愈常发生。贝斯特起初怀疑这会改变麦克拉斯基对待他的方式，假如那个男人胆敢露出一丝不怀好意的笑容，或是暗示贝斯特是他拥有支配权的婊子，贝斯特已经准备好将他摁倒在航母上直接揍烂他的脸。然而韦德·麦克拉斯基从未做过以上那些。事实上，令贝斯特惊讶，他从未在别的地方提到过这件事。  
  
哪怕不愿承认，贝斯特开始期待这个。企业号在马来西亚停靠的时候，他在赴约前理了个发，并且草率地刮了胡子。他换了件衬出眼睛颜色的衬衣，这是他在上一个港口买的。当他在镜子面前站住的时候，他离刻意装扮过还差得远，但至少看上去清爽了一些。这改变不了他粗糙擦伤的指关节或是他磕磕绊绊的肺，然而如果贝斯特要走进那个房间，完全放松地进去，他需要至少感觉像是曾经的自己。  
  
麦克拉斯基在他推门而入时惊叹一声，反应夸张到了可笑的地步，贝斯特懒得对此表示抗议。这男人从不放弃任何一个耻笑他的机会，贝斯特为什么还会惊讶？  
  
但麦克拉斯基的笑意低沉下来，随着他走近前而变得安静。贝斯特转身时，发现那混球正粗暴地盯着他看，那视线让他的心率上升。贝斯特没有转开视线望着别处，而是扬起下巴挑衅地看了回去。该死，他脑子里混乱地想，古龙水是一个错误，毫无防备地走进这个房间也是，他怎么会以为麦克拉斯基不会注意到这个？  
  
“瞧你，”麦克拉斯基的声音里只剩一丝嘲笑的影子。“这都是特意为我准备的？”  
  
贝斯特讥讽地笑笑。“既然已经是你的婊子，”他咧嘴。“我想我最好打扮得漂亮点。”  
  
“嘘，”麦克拉斯基说，绕过他身后的手捏了捏他的屁股。“让我好好看看你。”  
  
贝斯特一把推开对方，喘息着在地毯上站定。对着麦克拉斯基挑起的眉毛，他动手扯开脖子上的领带。衬衣的扣子在他的指腹下挣扎，一个轻率的动作便可以将它们全部扯开，但贝斯特不想表现得那么迫切。他按顺序剥开它们，不时得停下来喘气因为麦克拉斯基正在用两手轮流玩弄他的屁股，而那男人的胸膛抵着他的，带来熟悉而坚硬的摩擦。第一颗纽扣从他的手中弹跳而出，麦克拉斯基低声说了句什么，重重打了下贝斯特的屁股。贝斯特咬紧的牙关因此迸开，呻吟声流泻出来。麦克拉斯基说“yeah”，他的声音炽热而且强横，完全是贴近贝斯特身体的另一重热度。贝斯特大口吸进新鲜的空气，以此对抗燃烧的情欲，愤怒和难堪像催情剂那样涌入他的脑子，让他的脊椎颤抖，这个男人现在连他自己脱衣服的权利都要剥夺了吗？麦克拉斯基抓住他的手，带领他抚摸他自己，贝斯特舔湿嘴唇，颧骨红了一片。他摸到了自己：乳头硬挺起立，阴茎则是布料后面坚硬跳动的肉块。  
  
“这就对了，”麦克拉斯基的牙齿蹭过他的耳垂，那嗓音正在让他变得又热又湿，“好好摸摸你自己，因为这是你今天最后能得到的碰触了。”  
  
贝斯特的大腿因为那语调中的许诺而弹跳了一下，他的肌肉在麦克拉斯基稳固移动的手掌下，在他自己的碰触下跳动。在麦克拉斯基抓住他的手放在他自己的胸肌上，贝斯特揉起自己的乳头，性侮辱让他血脉偾张，眼皮半闭，他不会假装这不是他想要的。当皮肤下面的骚动再也无法抑制的时候，麦克拉斯基放开了他，后退一些，以便更好地打量他。贝斯特的衬衫领口只解开了两颗，却在那炙热的目光下感觉自己已经一丝不挂。他微微后倾，如同在甲板上接受长官检阅时那样双脚分开挺直背部站着，麦克拉斯基第一次用这种微微皱起眉的专注看待他，那种目光不属于一个只是被随意地取悦了的男人，反倒更像是一个知心的对手，也许那家伙终于意识到了自己得到了什么，或者掌控贝斯特这件事有多么危险。  
  
那份专注让他忘记了一切。当贝斯特抬起手，勉强找到剩下的纽扣的时候，麦克拉斯基神态上的细微变化让他住了手，那操蛋的家伙甚至不需要开口命令。  
  
“留着它，”麦克拉斯基说。“我得花点时间欣赏——可不是每天都有人为我打扮成这样。”然而，在他暗沉的语气里，在他安静的目光后面，还有更多的东西。  
  
贝斯特快要无法忍受这个了，他可以接受麦克拉斯基把他当做一个劳军婊子操进他的嘴，却受不了那人认真对待的眼神。贝斯特的回答是敷衍地低哼，他踢掉裤子，在麦克拉斯基的注视下从布料的缠绕中走了出来，露出粗壮的大腿。贝斯特掏出阴茎，眯起眼角给自己手活，麦克拉斯基需要被提醒，贝斯特来到这里只是为了一条老二。已经在血管中冲撞的情欲让他没花多少力气便硬了，他交换两手，展示般撸动着它，同时缓缓地摆动起了臀部，他要让那杂种知道他错过了什么。  
  
“这够你欣赏的了？”阳具自贝斯特的掌中显露整个长度。“混球。”  
  
“荡妇，”麦克拉斯基嘲笑。那个侮辱性的词让贝斯特的阴茎发疼。“你还想向我展示更多，对吗？会给你时间的。但在那之前，你得先选一个安全词。”  
  
那语调中的掌控语气令贝斯特绷直了背，他改变了一下站姿，不想让那个男人看出他能清晰地感觉到自己臀上的指印。麦克拉斯基居然会提到安全词，这真是狗屎，然而在头脑中的某个角落，这告诉他这意味着一切都是在玩真的。贝斯特还没有意乱情迷到这种地步，把自己完全交给对方，一个拒绝的词在他的舌尖颤动。  
  
贝斯特犹豫再三，闭上眼皮。“我不能，麦克拉斯基，”他嘶哑地说。“我不能。”  
  
撒个谎会更轻易，但贝斯特不愿用这种举动去侮辱自己。已经很久他没有用这种坦白直率的口吻剖露自己，上一次还是在罗伊·皮尔斯的葬礼后。说到底，他始终是那个脾气暴躁、自视过高的家伙，因为过分在意自己的责任而变得可笑。他暂时依旧是那个迪克·贝斯特，他也只能是他。不管麦克拉斯基能否接受这个事实。  
  
“你这个可怜虫，”麦克拉斯基斥责，而他无法为自己辩护。“你选中我是因为你不在乎我对你做些什么。那么我听说的那些全是真的，皮尔斯是你的——”  
  
贝斯特睁眼望向他，这是他最接近于恳求的一次。他抿住唇，竭力呼吸，汗水从他的额头流下，麦克拉斯基没有把话说完。贝斯特像个混蛋那样咧开嘴，扯出一个讥诮对方的微笑，这种反应大约是错误的，但他控制不住自己。麦克拉斯基摇摇头，比起被贝斯特激怒了，他更像是感到迷惑。然而，麦克拉斯基眼中的怒火也同样明显。一些片段在贝斯特的脑海里变得鲜活，那只戒指，在海军学院通宵达旦的谈话，在加拿大边界皮尔斯如何把他按在黎明到来前的船上，那些与酒精脱不了关系的大笑和胡闹。有一次，在战机机舱里，他确实为皮尔斯跪了下来，但那印象此刻已经遥远到可以忽略不计。贝斯特在片刻之间感到呼吸困难，他紧紧地捏住拳头，不想流露出丝毫异样。麦克拉斯基的视线在他的脸上流连，贝斯特不会有丝毫怨言，如果那家伙就这样把他和他硬起来的阴茎留在这里，头也不回地走出去——兴许，贝斯特攥紧自己轻微发抖的手指，那还会是种解脱。

麦克拉斯基长久地凝视着，他无处可藏。“嘿，”麦克拉斯基轻声。“嘿，看着我。”  
  
他照做了。麦克拉斯基的视线将他钉在原地。“听着，如果你持续地表现得像个混蛋，我会知道你的界限是什么，”麦克拉斯基说。“我会找出每一件你能接受和不能接受的事，因为我在留心——不是因为你值得那样。你听到了我说的话吗？”  
  
贝斯特刺耳地笑笑，他的胸中不该因此感到温暖。“操你。”他冷淡地扬起头。  
  
“对，猜你也会这么说的，但我还没说完，”麦克拉斯基耸肩，“由我来判断事情什么时候过火，什么时候必须停下，这是唯一不用安全词继续下去的方式。而你必须接受这个，我不在乎你是否是个有自毁情绪的杂种，不然我就离开这个房间。”  
  
“也操那个，”贝斯特恶狠狠回答，他的呼吸还有些哽咽，但他比刚才感觉好多了，至少现在他能顺畅地呼吸，他啜进一口辛辣的空气。“那么你还在等什么？”  
  
麦克拉斯基放声大笑。“永远别变，贝斯特，”他揶揄。“你可比战争要有趣得多。”  
  
笑声带来的暖意舒缓了贝斯特胃部的紧张感，哪怕那个男人话语中的轻视是那样地明显，他还是感觉到一阵较为轻松的舒畅感开始抵达他的四肢。他对此不以为然地咕哝着，听起来就像在磨自己的牙齿，然而，他已经摆脱了那阵堵住他喉咙的窒息感，那通常是由无能为力而造成的。麦克拉斯基来到他的面前，贝斯特略微有些意外地发现他竟已准备离开了：麦克拉斯基当着他的面套上外套，慢条斯理地整理着自己的帽子。失望强烈到刺痛，但贝斯特不会让这种弱点展现出来。  
  
他只是平静地朝前看，这时候麦克拉斯基向前倾身并且索取了他的嘴：一个从力度到强度都让他惊讶的吻，比起在安抚，麦克拉斯基更像是在侵略他，而且他并没有请求准许。麦克拉斯基粗鲁地吮着他的舌头，不断深入，直到他喘不过气来。麦克拉斯基将他推开，辨认什么似的冲他点了点头，惩罚般吻咬着他的下颚曲线。贝斯特仰起头颅，急切地索求更多的接触，上帝，这比他想象中的感觉要好多了。  
  
“别费心套上一条裙子了，”麦克拉斯基在他唇间重重喘息，能让这家伙失控给贝斯特带来怪异的满足感。“你看起来一团糟的样子比任何事情都更让我开心。”  
  
笑声溢出贝斯特的胸腔，并让他的双肩震动。他望向麦克拉斯基的眼神里清晰写着：操你妈。然而那个混球并不在乎这些。他的唇急切地在贝斯特的脖颈上游移，并且最终回到他的嘴上。贝斯特已经为另一个吻做好了准备，然而对方却抽身离开，只是若有所思地轻抚着他的头发。麦克拉斯基撤出时，贝斯特的双唇之间溢出了一声轻微的，饥渴的呻吟。麦克拉斯基为此低笑，再次抬手打了他的屁股。  
  
“下一次，”他命令道。“润滑好你自己，在房间里等我——别穿衣服，贝斯特。”  
  
贝斯特喘息着，不完全因为他还没从那个吻中恢复过来。麦克拉斯基已经离开他，走向房门，只有关门声提醒了贝斯特刚才发生过什么。他眨了眨眼，难以置信。麦克拉斯基只是吻了他，他却感觉被占有了，而且他还想要更多。贝斯特舔了舔唇，他可以假装生气，但他没有什么可抱怨的，在麦克拉斯基离开后，他仍然沉浸在那种深层的满足感之中，它环绕着他，那种感觉甚至和那杂种对待他的那种随心所欲的方式并没有关系。贝斯特抵住自己的手就射了，这是十五天以来的第二次，他假装他在这么做时没有去想踩在他腿间的靴子。他气息不稳地射了自己一手，就像一个空虚的婊子，就像一个屁股上带着男人指印的人。他碰到床单，倒头就睡，头一个晚上没有梦见罗伊烧焦的尸体和他的寡妇在灵车旁的哭声。  
  
在下一次到来以前，他等了将近二十天，时间长到足以让渴望碰撞出疼痛。贝斯特在上岸前草草洗了个淋浴，那洗掉了皮肤的疲惫和骨子里的酸痛，但并未能让他焕然一新。他看上去并不好，一次疲劳过后的迫降差点让他坠入海里，而他的副驾驶患上了畏首畏尾的毛病。贝斯特在淋浴头下犹豫着，他有太多的问题需要处理了，也许应该放弃这次的约定。然而，最终他还是颠簸地吸了口气，把手伸向那瓶按压式的润滑油。它的气味，他用它润滑自己的方式，都让他的心脏快速跳动起来，他将在这种气味的裹挟下敲开那个酒店房间，那将会让一切都无所遁形。  
  
不知道为什么，这比换件新衣服让贝斯特更感觉不安。他抿唇吸了口气，额头抵住前臂，在水温变冷前仔细地扩张着自己。倘若麦克拉斯基今天决定操他，迪克不确定那是个好主意，他太疲惫了，但不至于无法承受。他没法给予太多，而且他的精神状态也不算稳定。他就像一根磨损了的电线那样过度疲劳和兴奋，很难说后者不是由前者引起的。贝斯特这次不想改变任何东西，他甚至没碰酒精。  
  
麦克拉斯基让他等了一阵子，贝斯特无法判断那是否是故意的。时间在他逐渐适应这种浑身赤裸的等待状态后远去，并且变得不再重要。他尽可能地放松，但没到完全失去警觉的程度。润滑液让他的体内有种湿润的粘腻感，暗示着某种期待。  
  
他是否在朦胧中有些走神？那只手碰触到他时，麦克拉斯基已经站在他身后了。  
  
“到床上去，”他正在等的人一点也不客气，“是时候操你了。”  
  
贝斯特对此吞咽一声，麦克拉斯基放肆地笑了出来。他轻推贝斯特的肩膀，直到贝斯特站起来，脚步不稳地走向那张床。贝斯特猜测俯身趴到床上会是个合用的姿势，事实证明他对麦克拉斯基的了解是对的。然而，一些轻拍和玩笑似的抚摸落到他的大腿和肱二头肌上，帮助他摆出更合适的姿势，臀抬得更高，双腿分得更开。贝斯特不耐烦地抗议，故意过火地展开身体，麦克拉斯基将一只手平放在他的后腰处，简单而并无炫耀地用一个动作制止他。这家伙闻起来一股军官俱乐部的气味：雪茄烟，掺水鸡尾酒和隔夜包厢。吸进一口气已经让贝斯特浑身火辣。  
  
麦克拉斯基却毫无动静。麦克拉斯基甚至退后一步，啧了声。贝斯特都能想象他抱着双臂打量着自己的样子，在所有麦克拉斯基能装成一个温吞吞的两面派的日子里，他偏偏选了今天。贝斯特仅剩的耐心都浪费在这个海军部的婊子身上了。  
  
“妈的，”贝斯特抵住自己的手臂，朝后骂道。“你到底想要操我还是不想？”  
  
“哦，我道歉，”麦克拉斯基毫无诚意地说。“你瞧，在你走神的时候我叫了杯酒——”贝斯特听到冰块碰撞的声音在身后响起。“——现在我只想把它喝完。”  
  
贝斯特的呼吸在盛怒下陡然中断——那混蛋居然翻动手腕，将整杯混合着冰块的烈酒倒在了他的背上。背部皮肤在冰块的刺激下条件反射地绷直，贝斯特无法保持不动。冰块滚落腿间，大片冰凉的液体聚积在他的腰窝处。他骂出一串脏话，挺直背，摆动着腰想要摆脱那种不适。麦克拉斯基的重量却已然压到了他的背上，他抓住贝斯特的腰，沿着酒液流淌的痕迹啜饮那些酒液，贝斯特声嘶力竭地喘着，仿佛他刚从一万八千米高空跳了伞。麦克拉斯基在他的腰窝落下吻痕，他咬住自己的前臂以挡住叫喊。尚未融化的冰块被送入他的后穴，与被体温融化后的润滑液混合在一起，流下他的大腿，贝斯特在狂乱的挣扎后倒在床上，那种感觉只有轰炸机俯冲到最危险一刻那直冲脊椎的过电感足以比拟。在他抓紧床单想要从过多的快感中恢复的时候，麦克拉斯基起身下了床。贝斯特放弃用理智去判断他在干什么。听起来他离开了一会，回来时跪到了贝斯特的双腿之间。  
  
“你确实好好润滑过了，”麦克拉斯基的语气里全是虚伪的欣赏。“我很高兴。”  
  
贝斯特随和地冷笑一声，抬腿踢向麦克拉斯基的脸，那杂种竟躲开了，还趁势抓住了贝斯特的脚腕。他将贝斯特拽向床边，贝斯特能感到他的呼吸掠过自己的后穴。他的胃部在颤动的期待中揪紧，他不反对一点温柔，尤其是在刚才那婊子养的差点用冰把他干出高潮的情况下。然而如果麦克拉斯基以为他会开口哀求，他可是大错特错。贝斯特执拗地固守沉默，直到麦克拉斯基的手掠过他身上的伤疤。  
  
“介意解释一下吗？”麦克拉斯基的指尖梭巡它的轮廓。“上次它还不在这儿。”  
  
“操你妈，”贝斯特啐道，在枕头上拱起来一点，躲开那手指。“这与你无关。”  
  
麦克拉斯基的嘴唇覆上了他的穴口，贝斯特低哼着，半眯起眼在床单上伸展开来，他想要那条灵巧的舌头，他还记得上一回麦克拉斯基的那个吻有多么棒。那个渴求的，蠕动的地方已经开始想念它，贝斯特迫切需要它把自己操到射，在他挫伤了麦克拉斯基的骄傲后，那个狗娘养的很有可能不会操他，贝斯特宁可实际一点。  
  
就在他有些唾弃自己地等待着的时候，麦克拉斯基却给了他。不是轻舔，而是重重的啃咬。贝斯特发出的声音简直像在尖叫，麦克拉斯基这个王八蛋下手又重又狠，贝斯特的叫声都是拖长了的啜泣，如此沙哑，如此绝望，他这辈子再也不可能发出同样的声音。麦克拉斯基正在舌头和牙齿并用惩罚着他的穴口，那并不轻柔，而且也绝对不是情人间的爱抚，但他妈的贝斯特因此硬得快要死了。他不得不抓住自己的阴茎根部以防自己狼狈地射出来，他甚至能够感受到那残酷的混球的牙齿陷进他柔嫩的穴口边沿，让他无法再承受更多的地方火热地疼痛。那地方此刻看上去一定不堪，麦克拉斯基啧啧地吮吸着，仿佛他伺候贝斯特有多么尽心似的，事实上他根本没有彻底地舔湿他。与之相反，他似乎知道碾压那个点能让贝斯特尖叫，让他疼痛，让他在麦克拉斯基的掌下挣扎着骂娘。麦克拉斯基用牙衔住半融化的冰块，将它一点一点地抽了出来，过程漫长得出乎贝斯特的想象，他的乳头硬得发疯。等到贝斯特缓过劲头来，他一定要这个伪君子好看。  
  
“喔，”麦克拉斯基说话的方式好像能看见他的脸。“这和你想象的不一样？”  
  
“你的口活和你开轰炸机的技术一样，”贝斯特咬牙骂了回去。“烂到家了。”  
  
“我可以对你温柔点，”麦克拉斯基在他背上落下个吻。“但你和我都知道你有多容易厌倦；如果我像其他人那样对待你，恐怕我早就和他们一样出局了。”  
  
贝斯特终于透过气来了。他将麦克拉斯基毫不客气地从自己的背上掀了下去，翻身倒进床单。“如果这是‘我是个混蛋’的简便说法，那么我接受。”他看了眼麦克拉斯基。“你刚才到底打算干什么，把我嚼烂然后吞下去？”让他讶异的是麦克拉斯基并不在意这种挖苦。他歪着身体靠在床头，对着贝斯特抚弄他的勃起，并不回答，贝斯特猛地被他的视线捕住，心中一跳，他的眼中是赤裸的欲望。  
  
“你想要继续呢，还是你想再给我上一堂道德课？”麦克拉斯基含糊地笑了两声。  
  
“去他的，”贝斯特依然酸痛得要死，他一定没用脑子思考。“告诉我我要怎么做。”  
  
麦克拉斯基抽出打火机点着烟。他背靠床头抽了一会烟，这才从容地看向贝斯特。  
  
“我认为你知道，贝斯特，”他的视线将贝斯特钉了个对穿。“我认为你一直清楚。”  
  
贝斯特皱起眉看着那张脸。从某种程度上来说，麦克拉斯基待他算是坦诚：他从来不掩饰自己要的东西，也不掩饰自己不屑一顾的那些。贝斯特只是不确定自己喜欢这种坦诚，那通常很无礼，也过于不留情面。麦克拉斯基给他的东西与任何人给他的都不一样，他不会否认这一点。他想要更多，而且他也强壮得足以承受。  
  
他转过身，没看麦克拉斯基的脸。他在床上重新跪好，他的心脏在稳定地跳动。  
  
“堵住我的嘴①，占有我，让我高潮。”贝斯特态度强硬地要求，他将头置于两臂之间，盯着眼前随呼吸拂动的白色。他决心已定。“我不在乎你用什么方式。”

①Gag me, take me, make me come  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
  
  
贝斯特跪在床上，床单在前臂的皮肤上留下冰凉。麦克拉斯基在他身后移动着，他发出的声音不多，贝斯特听到一下脆响，那是润滑剂的瓶盖被拨开的声音。  
  
这意味着他将要真实地被操了，血液涌上他的脸颊，他的呼吸稍稍有些加速。润滑液滴落在穴口的瞬间令他拱起了腰。一些粘稠的液体蔓延到了别的地方，麦克拉斯基用手指接住它们，将它们抹入他的体内。贝斯特吞咽着不去挽留那些手指。

整个过程缓慢得像是一场折磨，贝斯特意识到他刚才流出了多少，在他体内的润滑剂都随着冰块的融化而流走了。麦克拉斯基正在重新用凉冰冰的，无味而轻盈的液体将他填满。他的腰背屈起的程度完全取决于那些手指推进时带来的压力。  
  
比起刚才的混乱，此刻发生的一切算是温柔。那些手指在并拢和弯曲的时候安抚了他酸痛不已的穴口，在内啡肽的作用下，贝斯特抵制住磨蹭床单的欲望。麦克拉斯基不时扳过他的脸，将口中的酒渡给他。贝斯特狼狈咽下，残液滴落他的下颚。来自酒精的帮助让他更加放松，更为放荡地含着那男人的手指。麦克拉斯基的拇指赞许地蹭过他的下唇，抹去他嘴角的酒液，在他耳边赞美他看上去多么漂亮。为了当他被扩张到能让四根手指在他的体内屈起时，麦克拉斯基抽出了手指。

贝斯特大汗淋漓地贴上床，喘息不已，不是为他已经承受的那些，而是为即将到来的。麦克拉斯基抚摸他筋肉凸起的胳膊，一只手揽住他的腰。他拿鼻子轻拱贝斯特的脸，但没有尝试着吻他。谢天谢地，贝斯特意识模糊地想，来自那人的温柔将会比残酷更难以接受。他上翘的阴茎已经濒临边界，在双腿之间无法掩饰。麦克拉斯基给了他一些时间让他平复下来，贝斯特撑起自己以后，对方放开了他。  
  
麦克拉斯基再一次贴上他的背部时，没有任何多余的接触。贝斯特能感觉到那男人紧贴着他的肌肉，那和他自己的一样在不断绷紧后放松。贝斯特垂下头，脸颊靠住自己上臂的内侧，嗅吸着汗液和润滑剂混合的味道。他保持住姿势，尽可能平稳地撑住自己，麦克拉斯基的手掌移近他的耳侧，顺着赤裸的喉咙移向他的嘴。  
  
“你想要被操？”麦克拉斯基的气息在他的耳边游移。“告诉我你有多想要。”  
  
“操你的，”贝斯特拧了拧脖颈，咬牙咽下一丝轻颤。“我不会为此而求你的。”  
  
麦克拉斯基轻扯他的头发迫使他回过头，贝斯特毫不示弱，凶悍地看了回去。麦克拉斯基欣赏了一阵他的脸，低哼出不赞同的声音。“最后一次机会，贝斯特。”  
  
贝斯特夸耀地呻吟了两下作为回答，同时在麦克拉斯基的目光下摆起了胯。他的肢体动作几乎在尖叫快来操我，但他绝不会开口恳求。麦克拉斯基玩笑似的抚弄他的喉咙，粗糙的抚触愈来愈像一个警告。贝斯特屏住呼吸，以他对这个男人的了解，他不需要等上多久。麦克拉斯基直起身，调整位置，两手摁上他的胯部。  
  
“你确实需要被堵住嘴，”麦克拉斯基宣称。“你的脏嘴开始让我失去兴致了。”  
  
贝斯特抬起臀，抵住麦克拉斯基湿硬的那根，险恶地将侮辱扔回那男人脸上。那混球呻吟得很大声，响亮得仿佛要让整个世界听见。贝斯特在他将舌头舔过自己的耳朵时震颤着停了下来，他听到麦克拉斯基为此而窃笑，那让他感到赤裸无比。  
  
“真可惜，”麦克拉斯基无耻地继续方才那个话题，“我能找到的只有这个。”  
  
麦克拉斯基将揉成团的布料塞进他的喉咙，陡然攀升的羞耻感令贝斯特微微有些发抖，那是他的内裤。贝斯特回过头，用目光表示自己的不满，但麦克拉斯基捂住他的嘴，舌尖舔过他的耳廓。他为那感觉而呻吟，含住口中的布料，将它咬紧。  
  
“很漂亮，”麦克拉斯基对他说，嗓音因情欲而变得低沉。“你看上去简直完美。”  
  
麦克拉斯基操进来的第一下让他在床单上弯折，但他仍然喘息着抬起臀部，不顾一切地追逐着那根阴茎。他喜欢麦克拉斯基挺动时带给自己的极致的紧绷，就连疼痛也很好。他的穴口被拉扯到了最大的限度，但并没有任何不安感。他只是凭借野蛮地索取就射了出来，摔倒在床单上，汗水淋漓地倒在自己的精液之中。麦克拉斯基按揉着他被堵塞物撑开的嘴唇，捅进一根拇指，贝斯特饥渴地吮吸起来。  
  
麦克拉斯基将他摁在身下，干进他，并没有等待他从高潮中恢复。那男人分开他的手腕，持续不断地操了他很久，他呻吟着，咬紧口中的布料。挺进深处的阴茎带来过多的刺激，他发出的声音活像一个欲求不满的婊子。麦克拉斯基摁住他的腰，力度大得足以伤害他，但那种快速而连续的节奏使得他并不在乎。麦克拉斯基在高潮时将他拉近自己，粗壮的手臂横过他的胸膛。贝斯特愿意再经历一次，只要他能再次听到那个讨厌的家伙在即将高潮时发出的粗噶的呻吟。麦克拉斯基低喘着射在他的体内，贝斯特绷紧大腿留住了精液，这件事连他自己都没有想到。他朝那个男人屈服，向那种灭顶感缴械，在对方抽出时地渴求到疼痛地蹭着床单。  
  
贝斯特精疲力竭地倒下，麦克拉斯基贴在他背上，将他固定在床单上。贝斯特声音沙哑地骂了句脏话，在麦克拉斯基将他推进床单里之前，他并不知道自己要这个。这很粗暴，性爱过后总是温存和拥抱的时间，但麦克拉斯基将他钉在原位，掌控着他，让他酸痛的四肢无法移动分毫。那双紧扣住他的手臂并不令人舒服，更何况他还全身粘腻。然而，他在逐渐收紧的力度下闭上眼，仿佛事情本该如此。  
  
他深陷在温暖的放松里，当麦克拉斯基抚上他的嘴，将他口中的布料取出的时候。  
  
麦克拉斯基抚摸着他的身体，屈起手指，缓慢地顶入被过度使用后的地方，贝斯特低低哼了一声，拱起脖颈，让那男人能更方便地用牙齿摹写他肩部的线条。  
  
“现在，”麦克拉斯基说，警示般停住动作，“你该叫我什么？”  
  
“长官。”贝斯特低语，声音饱含疼痛的沙哑。他希望这能让那该死的混球满意。  
  
麦克拉斯基满意地低笑，揪住他的头发吻住他的嘴。贝斯特嘴唇张开，让那根下流的舌头将他吻了个遍，他的喉咙里发出了愉悦的叹息，仿佛他有多么喜欢被这男人当成一个婊子对待。两根手指滑入他的体内，在最脆弱的地方勾住他的身体。  
  
“你表现得很好，”贝斯特咕哝了一声，好想他正在等待的就是这个。“现在睡吧。”  
  
他闭上眼，坠入梦乡。他睡得很沉，甚至没有意识到那人什么时候放开了他。  
  


贝斯特在半夜惊醒，发现麦克拉斯基已经为他清理过了。他身上还残留着被狠操的感觉，但不再粘腻。他伸手摸向自己的手表，却意外地看见了身侧熟睡的另一张脸。他本来以为这男人是不会留下来照顾床伴的类型，看来每件事情都有意外。  
  
贝斯特差点伸手抚向那人的头发，幸亏他及时制止了自己。他蹑手蹑脚地走下床，找到了自己的衣服和手表。他在打开门时心绪复杂地回头看了一眼，倘若和麦克拉斯基睡觉的是别人，恐怕不会半夜溜走，贝斯特要做的将再次证实他是个混球。  
  
但他非得这么做不可。他已经用完了所有的把戏，剩下的只是个空壳。空壳玩不起游戏，空壳甚至不该参与游戏。这或许残酷，不过他认为最好还是公平一点。  
  
倘若在半年前，有人告诉他他会对韦德·麦克拉斯基心慈手软，他只会当做一个笑话。但现在，他吸口气，头也不回地关上了门。  
  
六周后，贝斯特独自在酒店房间里自斟自饮。他很确定麦克拉斯基今天不会来，没有男人能够心平气和地咽下那种侮辱。倘若麦克拉斯基不出现，贝斯特已经准备好在第二天早上退掉房间，然后忘掉这件事。一切都很好，他告诉自己，没有什么是一副胆量解决不了的。至于贝斯特为什么在等了三个小时以后还不离开，他可以明天再找借口，他现在只想好好喝一杯，顺便安抚自己焦躁而疲惫的神经。  
  
贝斯特已经喝掉大半瓶了，却还没有感觉到醉意。这真是该死。也许他该干点更危险的，能让肾上腺素飙升的事情，比如到楼下酒吧去找个愿意打个快炮的杂种。

就这么定了。贝斯特扶着桌子歪歪扭扭站起，冲进卫生间抹了把脸，看着镜子里的自己，操，他看起来不算一百万美元，但对于楼下酒吧的那群混球来说够用了。只要那群狗娘养的不问他关于飞行甲板的问题，随便哪个都能操进他的屁眼。贝斯特将外套甩在洗手槽旁边，解开衬衫顶上的两颗扣子，将嘴唇舔得湿润红肿像个荡妇。他在离开洗手间时迟疑了一阵，但始终没有把手上皮尔斯的戒指摘下来。  
  
贝斯特朝外走，脚步有些踉跄，他刚摸到门，门却在这时打开了。贝斯特吸口气站住，不确定自己看到的景象是真的：麦克拉斯基站在门口。麦克拉斯基闲闲地朝他投来一瞥，漫不经心，似乎他们昨天才见过。这确实是他，那杂种一脸耻笑。  
  
“有地方要去？”  
  
贝斯特的喉结上下蠕动。他笑了声，不过是在笑自己。“取决于。”  
  
“取决于什么？”麦克拉斯基皱起眉头问道。  
  
“取决于你来这是否为了把我狠揍一顿。”  
  
贝斯特摸到把椅子，朝后一仰坐下了。酒精开始起作用，他的重心有些不稳，麦克拉斯基瞧着他，表情漠然中带着些许冷嘲。换作平时贝斯特一定会变本加厉地反击，但他今天只是大张着腿歪头靠在那儿，决定对任何麦克拉斯基抛来的侮辱都全盘接收。毕竟那是他应得的。好好享受吧，不会再有这样的机会了，混球。  
  
麦克拉斯基看着他坐下。“这就是你的推理？我来这儿是为了揍你一顿？”  
  
“我不知道你注意到了没有，”贝斯特讽刺地说。“思考不是我的强项。”  
  
“看出来了。”麦克拉斯基摇了摇头，对他这副狼狈的、自取其辱的模样似乎一点也不意外。“不，我不是来揍你的，迪克·贝斯特，虽然那会很诱人。满意了？”  
  
贝斯特嘟囔了句什么，摸着椅子想要起身，麦克拉斯基劈手关上门，挡住他的去路。“坐下，”麦克拉斯基粗鲁地命令。“我不在乎你要去见的人是不是美国总统。”  
  
贝斯特看着那张脸。该死。这种粗暴的命令口吻不该直接作用于他的阴茎。汗水涔涔地吸着气，贝斯特任由麦克拉斯基审视这张脸，只是抬起下巴平静地看了回去。麦克拉斯基将外套挂好后并没有马上走过来，他竟然直接进了浴室。操他妈的，六周的时间只是让这个男人更混蛋了。贝斯特看见他打开淋浴头测试水温。“我现在要洗个澡，”麦克拉斯基说话时没有看他。“等我出来时你最好还在这儿。”  
  
贝斯特烦躁地哼哼两声，听见那杂种关上了门。  
  
他失去勇气再离开一次了，在那段时间里，他只是茫然地盯着麦克拉斯基的领带和外套，他到底在干什么？从浴室传来的水声仿佛在提醒他，他正在铸成一个大错，贝斯特松开扳住椅背的手，看了看自己的手背和指关节，他的手在轻微颤抖。  
  
麦克拉斯基脖子上搭着条毛巾出来了，被唤醒的感觉开始在贝斯特的两腿间聚积。麦克拉斯基套着背心和长裤，头发仍然半湿，这是贝斯特第一次看到他如此放松和自然的样子。麦克拉斯基走到他跟前，一面用毛巾擦着头发，一面看着他的脸。  
  
“你没离开。”麦克拉斯基面无表情地指出。  
  
“我忘了去华盛顿的路了，”贝斯特不耐烦地说。“再说了，美国总统可以等。”  
  
麦克拉斯基不置可否地哼笑，将毛巾塞到贝斯特的手上。贝斯特稍微拧起了头，但他还是站起来，跟着麦克拉斯基来到床边，站在他的跟前，用毛巾擦干那家伙的头发。这种奇怪的被支配行为反而让他的心安定了下来，不管他觉得这有多么怪异：他不需要那人开口就能理解对方的命令，还是他想也没想就服从了这一点。贝斯特花了点心思去控制自己的力度，当麦克拉斯基仰起头，闭着眼睛叹息时，他的手颤抖得更厉害了，毛巾差点掉落下来。这全是酒精造成的，他对自己说。  
  
即将结束的时候，麦克拉斯基抓住了他的胳膊。贝斯特浑身一僵，他在控制住自己不要去甩开他，他的呼吸泄露出了怒意，这也许打破了他今天晚上的桀骜不驯的面具。他的肌肉紧绷，再一次有了无法藏起的感觉，但麦克拉斯基放开了他。  
  
“我们有一晚上的时间，”麦克拉斯基的态度强硬。“现在你可以解释了。”  
  
“我……”贝斯特抿了抿唇，顶了回去。“我没有什么可为自己辩解的，事实上。”  
  
“就这些？”麦克拉斯基冷冷说。“你就没有别的话要对我说？你甚至不能费心撒个谎？‘噢韦德，我半夜跑掉并不是针对你，那只是因为我只是个混蛋’，不？”  
  
贝斯特挺直背，表情淡漠地攥紧了那毛巾。“我并没有什么可说的。”  
  
麦克拉斯基的眉头皱得更紧。“我知道我不算完美，贝斯特，”他说，“但即便是一个陌生人你也不会这么对待他。我不该贬低自己到这里来，但我控制不住自己。”  
  
贝斯特与本能斗争着，他赢了。他抵制住了第一阵道歉的欲望。他轻声笑了回去。  
  
也许某一天回顾这一幕时，他会惊讶于自己表现得完全像是一个自恋的杂种。然而此刻他只是感觉到一股深沉的平静，说不定他确实是个混蛋，他只希望麦克拉斯基别再这么盯着他看了，把拳头揍上他的脸，或者叫他滚蛋还会让他感觉好点。  
  
与之相反，麦克拉斯基看进他的眼睛，仿佛看见他灵魂中最让人瞧不起的地方。  
  
“你有什么别的安排吗？”麦克拉斯基突然说。“在接下来的几天里？”  
  
贝斯特的颈后一阵刺痒。制服领子忽然变成刀锋架在他的脖子上。他转身放回毛巾，假装没有注意到这个问题的紧迫性。他回来时，麦克拉斯基依然坐在那儿。贝斯特假装思考了一下，期待像细小的泡沫那样涌起。他只是摇了摇头，开口说话会泄露太多的东西，比如他现在有多么地绝望，多么想要那根把他操开的阴茎。  
  
“很好，”麦克拉斯基淡淡地说。“因为这可能会让你疼上一阵子。”  
  
贝斯特僵住，血液忽地涌上脸颊。他听到自己迷乱的，不知该如何回应的呼吸。  
  
“跪下，趴在我腿上。”麦克拉斯基斩钉截铁地下达命令。“你需要被惩罚。”  
  
贝斯特挪动脚跟。他泄出一声喟叹，听起来就像在说“上帝啊，是的”。他深深吸进一口气，只是为了稳住由于那道命令而不断上升的头晕目眩感。在那口气呼出之前，他就已经在麦克拉斯基的跟前跪了下来。麦克拉斯基按住他的肩膀，将他压低，直到他的上身趴在麦克拉斯基的大腿上，他低下头，混乱地呼吸，帮助麦克拉斯基的手扯下自己的长裤以及内裤。现在他的整个臀部和阴茎都暴露出来，就在麦克拉斯基咄咄逼人的目光下。贝斯特抓住对方大腿，试图获取些许支撑。他只想就这么跪在地板上，享受这种安静，但他还是勉强分出些神智去解开麦克拉斯基的皮带。他已经快要得到那根坚硬的老二，他需要它捅进他的嘴里，唾液已经在他的口腔中分泌。他的动作急切而无礼，但麦克拉斯基的手固定住他的头。  
  
“这是一次惩罚，迪克，”那杂种的语气恶毒得惊人。“不是赏赐。”  
  
贝斯特停下来，舌尖快速扫过嘴角。他并没有完全理解麦克拉斯基的话，但他暂时停住了动作，麦克拉斯基低头打量着他，按低他的头，将他留在那种悬念之中。贝斯特难耐地保持不动，试图通过肢体的接触判断麦克拉斯基要干什么。他看不见，但他感觉到麦克拉斯基朝他俯下身。贝斯特烦躁地等待着，由于放松而被侵袭他的困倦拉扯着，直到一下重重的拍打落到他的臀部，带来过于强烈的疼痛。该死，麦克拉斯基根本没有手下留情。贝斯特咬牙拱起身，扯紧他能够碰到的长裤布料。第二下的掴臀落在了他已经承受过一次的地方，贝斯特的全身扯紧，感觉不到自己在呼吸，一些连贯而快速的拍打随即落在他敏感的大腿内侧，然后是另一边。贝斯特不得不克制住自己挺动臀部躲开的冲动，那很重，灼热感迅速转化为疼痛，接连有力的巴掌装点在他的屁股上，留下指印和红痕。贝斯特呻吟着，紧紧抓住麦克拉斯基的大腿，那些哀鸣听起来像在低泣。在那些刺激即将越过他能承受的边界前，麦克拉斯基停了下来，贝斯特呼吸颤抖地放松下来，喘了口气。  
  
那杂种给了他一些时间，随即按了按他的脑后。贝斯特抬起头，张开嘴，让那根炽热的阴茎顶进他的喉咙。麦克拉斯基摁住他的脑袋，懒懒操着他的嘴，在适应时间过去以后拉低他的脑袋直接给了他一个深喉。贝斯特急喘着，泪水蒙住了他的眼，过多的刺激让肾上腺素直线上升，他忘了一切只能感知到火辣辣的疼痛和快感。麦克拉斯基的手掌按到他的臀缝中间，勾住他的穴口按了按。贝斯特被堵住的嘴溢出了津液。那只手抬了起来，第二轮巴掌落在他的后穴上，贝斯特溢出一声响亮的哭喊。麦克拉斯基将中指抵住他的穴口，交替掴打他的囊袋和阴茎。  
  
在炙热装点着他的全身的时候，麦克拉斯基停了下来。贝斯特半含着对方的阴茎，断续喘着，再也不去掩饰自己的破碎。麦克拉斯基掐住他的下颚，注视着他的脸。贝斯特的大腿依然抑制不住地抽搐，麻木过后痛感开始变得尖锐。但麦克拉斯基的手让他克服了那些。麦克拉斯基柔柔地抚摸着他的胡茬，却没有给他一个吻。他从贝斯特的嘴里抽出，摁住贝斯特的脸，将精液洒在了他的胸前。  
  
一阵尖锐的失望。麦克拉斯基不会再吻他，也不会再射在他的嘴里。他失去那个了。这全是他自找的。麦克拉斯基低头瞧着贝斯特双腿之间的勃起，往常他会调笑着说点什么，但他现在只是沉默。他抬起鞋尖，缓缓地压下去，贝斯特尖锐地抽了口气，崩溃般射了出来。紧紧地攥住拳头，他在麦克拉斯基的腿上向前跌去。  
  
“不是那么好受，对吧？”麦克拉斯基抚着他的颈后。“被抛弃的感觉。”  
  
贝斯特咬住牙关没有开口，麦克拉斯基的手收了回去。“给我一个理由，贝斯特，”他听到那人低低叹息的声音，比他预计的更稳定。“否则你再也不会见到我了。”  
  
贝斯特听到胸腔中愈来愈重的沉默。它在蔓延，它知道对方的威胁是真的。  
  
“我只能……我是说，”嘶哑地，他换了个说法。冷冷地像在自嘲。“这是我唯一会的东西。”鬼话，但他没法说出别的了，他不能告诉对方他无法再次经历一切。  
  
他以为麦克拉斯基会嘲弄他一番，但麦克拉斯基只是点了个头就接受了这个，接受了他的狗屁不通的句子作为解释。“到床上去，”他的手重新落到贝斯特的肩头。“你该受的惩罚还没有结束。”贝斯特垂下头，闷声对自己一笑，一股全新的情感落在他的肩头，让他自己措手不及。他俯身靠上那人的手，将唇贴上对方手心。  
  
这个举动代表着另一层次的承认和臣服，麦克拉斯基的呼吸变了。“马上，贝斯特。”他冷冷地说。  
  
“是，长官。”贝斯特安静地回答，头一次没有用上嘲讽的口吻。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
  


贝斯特在上床以前去除了剩余的衣物，将长裤从腿上拽下来遇到了一点困难，鉴于大腿内侧和屁股的皮肤仍然敏感。但麦克拉斯基只是注视着，不置一词，看上去完全地置身事外。贝斯特被绊到脚腕而骂娘的时候，麦克拉斯基低低地笑了。  
  
笑声轻率，带着一点藐视。贝斯特发现自己喜欢这样。  
  
无论如何，贝斯特的小腹和胸膛上还装饰着自己的精液。这是由于他刚才近乎剧烈地喷洒出来了的缘故。麦克拉斯基没有允许他清理，于是他必须赤裸地跪在这里，缠绕在欲望的气味中间，忍受这种粘腻和被展示的感觉。仍未干涸的精液点缀在下腹的毛发上，在腿根处亦留下了痕迹。贝斯特想知道如果麦克拉斯基需要的话，他能否再次很快地硬起来，那恐怕会有些勉强，但光是凭借对那种感觉的想象，他已经想要再来一轮。被强制地索取会很愉快，只要他能够信任对方。  
  
贝斯特已经有些兴起了，这让他的身体和意识都处在亢奋边缘。麦克拉斯基让他等了足够长的时间，才绕过床走了过来。意识到麦克拉斯基已经整理好了自己，这让他不免有些失望。他今晚要得到的不管是什么，恐怕不包括那根粗硬的阴茎。不是说贝斯特不被操就无法射出来，但他需要在赤裸地交出自己以后得到更多，更多能让他躲在航母的甲板下咬住下巴手淫的东西，能让他硬得无与伦比浑身发疼的东西，比如麦克拉斯基狠操他一顿。  
  
麦克拉斯基在床边坐下来，把手放在他的大腿上。贝斯特无耻地呻吟，声音有意地低沉而过分响亮。麦克拉斯基惩戒地捏了一下他的屁股，离开了。贝斯特听到床垫的弹簧被挤压然后松开的声音。过了一阵，他的直属长官回到他的身侧，与他一同出现在贝斯特视野里的还有一个简便的、带拉链的黑色旅行袋，贝斯特的脊背掠过震颤：麦克拉斯基出现在门口时，贝斯特过分惊讶，根本没有注意到他随身携带着的东西。现在，麦克拉斯基带着为他准备好的道具来到这里，这个想法令他不由得骚动起来。它被放置在在梳妆台上，恰好停留在贝斯特的视野边缘。  
  
麦克拉斯基把手放到拉链上，震颤跃过贝斯特的脊椎，直抵他的下腹。他尽可能地固定不动，不再扭头朝对方看去。麦克拉斯基刻意停顿了片刻，将他悬置在那种等待中间。贝斯特在原位调整着自己，试着将注意力集中在呼吸和肌肉的放松上，麦克拉斯基俯瞰着他，贝斯特能从那男人伸手抚摸他头发的动作中判断出对方有多么满意。连他自己都有些惊奇：从这么一个简单的动作所产生的满足感。  
  
“好男孩，”麦克拉斯基说，在他的发间收紧手指。“现在你该说些什么？”  
  
“惩罚我，”他低哑地说了出来，那个句子让他眼睑刺痛。“我请求被惩罚，长官。”  
  
他得到了一记赞许的轻拍。他能看见麦克拉斯基拉开袋子的动作，却看不到他取出的是什么。能做的只有保持不动，同时不要轻易地去猜测。麦克拉斯基取出了一件轻盈的东西，随后是一样较重的东西，贝斯特听到后者被放置在抽屉上方的轻响。麦克拉斯基只带着第一件物品回来了，站在一个贝斯特无法看到的位置上。  
  
某种皮革的触感落在他的腿弯处，推搡他的皮肤。虽然只有一小块地方被碰触到，贝斯特猛然间绷紧了。那是一根短鞭，从它划破空气时的声音判断，兴许是马鞭。鞭梢有一片桨状的皮革。贝斯特握过这种鞭子，但那只是在他学习骑马的时候，它带来的疼痛不比木桨，但肯定比人的手掌持久。此刻，它暗示般地停留在他的身后，绕过大腿，以分拂的力道提醒他即将发生的事，随即回到他的腿间。贝斯特深深吸了口气，他能看见它就在那儿，在他的两腿之间，抵住他垂落的阴茎。  
  
光是想到它能对他做的事，贝斯特已然呼吸困难，他的双臂几乎无法支撑自己。  
  
上帝。他的喉咙一阵抽紧。麦克拉斯基的声音在他身后响起。那样地置身事外。

“驯过马吗，贝斯特？”  
  
“没有，长官，”贝斯特眨着眼回答，那鞭子正在那儿，戏弄般绕着他的阴茎打转，一小片展开的，绷住的皮革搔弄着他的尿道口。贝斯特艰难地保持着声音的稳定，他的喉咙焦渴得已经接近于恳求。“我太……性急。我总是做骑手的那个。”  
  
“我们今天得改变一下这件事，”麦克拉斯基说。“你怎么认为？”  
  
贝斯特垂下睫毛，舌尖润了下嘴唇。期盼和紧张已经俘虏了他，他只能吐露简短的句子，但再简短的句子也将泄露出他心神不定的事实。  
  
“我很期待，长官。”

这个自傲的，呼吸不稳的答案让麦克拉斯基笑了起来。“抓稳了，贝斯特。”  
  
贝斯特的大腿承受了第一鞭。鞭子落下时振响了空气。短促而强烈的感觉并没有留给他多少反应时间，那其实更像一阵灼痛，在他意识到的时候就已经过去了。这样更好，他不会像个娘娘腔那样呻吟。他稍微揪紧床单，缓慢地调整呼吸，这样在第二下来临以前，他有时间咽下喉咙里脆弱的感觉。那震荡在他的皮肤上。  
  
麦克拉斯基压低手腕，鞭子悬停在贝斯特的阴囊外侧。贝斯特现在明白过来，每一次他们暂停下来时，它都会回到他的双腿中间。他为这个事实而含混地吸了口气，指甲陷入掌心的汗水。“很好，”麦克拉斯基俯视着他。“准备好继续了吗？”  
  
贝斯特点点头，挺动臀部朝后靠去。第二下打在了另一条腿上同样的地方，这一次更为用力。贝斯特不得不张开嘴以适应那痛楚，并且发现自己正在用力地呼吸。这下他的两条腿都会被泛红的鞭痕点缀着，这个想法令他激动不已。他嗅到了自己正在渗出的汗水。麦克拉斯基抵着他的皮肤收回了鞭子。

现在他的双臂已经支撑不住自己了。为了保持平稳，贝斯特把手肘抵在了枕头上。  
  
这一点那个男人并没有反对，但当贝斯特想要继续保持原来的姿势时，那个男人用鞭子的一头轻轻拍打他的阴囊，将他调整成两腿伸开，俯卧在床单上的姿势，在他和床单之间不再有任何缓冲或是隔离的空间，这让他感觉更为脆弱，更完整地被展示着。他以为更多的抽打会快速有力地落下，但麦克拉斯基暂停了一会，在自己的手上掂着那根马鞭。那声音让渴求堆积起来，以致于贝斯特再也无法等待下去。他需要它，他已经骚动难耐，他现在就需要麦克拉斯基手里的那根马鞭。  
  
“很想要？”麦克拉斯基的问题从他的喉中逼出挫败的低吼。“想想你该干什么。”  
  
贝斯特做不到，这婊子养的对他的要求太高了。他将头抵住前臂，咬牙喘息了一阵，才重新艰难地回到原处。他艰涩地喘息着，努力去想麦克拉斯基要的是什么。那个想法掠过他的脑海，他为此而发抖了。他将手腕颤抖着抬高，在身后并拢。  
  
这个姿势就像他正戴着一副手铐。虽然他并没有戴着一副，但那带来了同样的受困感，他从前方再也得不到任何支撑了，他双手反扭在背后，由于情欲而颤栗着。麦克拉斯基向他走近了一步，贝斯特能感觉到他的目光正落在自己的身上，那根让他又爱又恨的短鞭又回到了他的双腿中央，让他唇舌干燥地抵在他的阴茎后部。  
  
“你做得很好，”麦克拉斯基说，声音难得地温柔。“现在为我保持住这个姿势。”  
  
等待中的一鞭落了下来。贝斯特条件反射地绷紧了肌肉，这一下落在比刚才更为往上的地方，贝斯特真切地感受到了它所带来的压力。这种新的姿势令他不能拱起身子去回应那冲击，他的双臂也无法为此提供缓冲，他只能趴在床单上咬紧牙关承受。当这一鞭落下来时，他的感觉是无助的，毫无防备的，与方才完全不一致。那种灼热太近，几乎贴着他的心脏，他舐着嘴唇，仍在抵制自己发出声音，但另一鞭已经落了下来，比刚才更近，更为无情。贝斯特的每一次呼气都像是在与自己的焦虑搏斗，直到他终于越过了某条看不见的界限，溢出一声尖锐的呜咽。那听起来像是他喘不过气地被毁掉了。麦克拉斯基并未因此而停下，继续刺激他敏感的皮肤，逐渐向上并且向前推进，让红痕布满他的大腿，火热的占有感席卷了他。当鞭子的一端最终在臀部下方停下来时，贝斯特已经无法眨掉眼中的泪水。  
  
麦克拉斯基控制着鞭子的一头，柔柔划过贝斯特的皮肤。贝斯特吸着鼻子，控诉地轻声呻吟，如今，就连这么轻柔的抚触也让他感觉像被拆解了一样。他的双腕仍然拢靠在一起，在过度的刺激下近乎感觉不到了。那根马鞭在他肿胀发红的臀部下方，流连在那处脆弱的皮肤上。贝斯特差点为此而呻吟，当它最终抬起来时。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”麦克拉斯基问道，这混球假装才想起贝斯特的感受至关重要。  
  
贝斯特扯了扯嘴角，他表现得很轻松，尽管他必须喘匀气才把头抬起来回答。  
  
“我经历过更带劲的，长官。”  
  
笑声断断续续地在他耳边响起，低得像是调侃。“还有二十下，”贝斯特听见他说。“你认为你能承受吗？还是这对于你来说太多了？”操蛋的韦德·麦克拉斯基。  
  
贝斯特拱起一点儿脑袋，瞧着枕头。他沉沉吐出一口气。“韦德。”他低声说。  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“就他妈把它给我。”贝斯特闭上眼骂道，听起来像是低吼。“我不会求你第二次。”  
  
麦克拉斯基讥讽地应声。“你知道我的，总是女士优先，”他虚伪地说。“报数。”  
  
这次鞭子落下的方式与先前不太一样，它更像是在甩动中击中了他。从它收回去的方式看，麦克拉斯基在横握住它，利用手腕的力量控制其中的一头，击中贝斯特的是杖柄而并非刚才那柔软的皮革。这也使得它所带来的感受要猛烈得多，第一下便使得贝斯特绷直身子大声骂了一句操。他咬到了自己的口腔，心跳快得像要发疯，泪水聚积在他的眼眶里，呼吸和自控力像是全都坏掉了，他嘶吼出声。  
  
“这就对了，看看谁回来了，”麦克拉斯基低斥。“报数。”

贝斯特声嘶力竭地汲取空气，麦克拉斯基的声音似乎从很远的地方传来。那些疼痛本来只应该停留在表层，它们不该像现在这样，将他整个人紧紧攥在手中。所有的情感，愤怒，绝望，祈盼，失落和迷惘在他的胸腔里激荡。他被掴打过的臀部本来就很敏感，马鞭留下的印痕加深了那种炽热，将疼痛提升到了另一个层次。贝斯特大声啜泣，他不在乎自己听起来如何，假如他能够踢打和怒骂，他也会那样去做的。  
  
他怒吼出那个数字，在第二下落下来的时候同样大声地吼回去。他听起来愤怒和狂乱，但这并没有阻止泪水从他的眼中落下。麦克拉斯基的动作并未因为他乞求般的哭喊而慢下来。十下短鞭快速抬起后落下，在他的臀部留下了简洁的痕迹。每一下贝斯特都稳定地报数，但从他的喉中释放出来的还有更多：他对罗伊的死的恐惧，对自己的无能为力的愤怒，对责任的过载，他不时感觉到的孤寂和疲惫。当麦克拉斯基放下鞭子的时候，贝斯特发出了一种声响，那听上去就像他正在被拆卸一空。  
  
这种表现脆弱而且愚蠢，但麦克拉斯基没有嘲笑他。  
  
“还有十下。”麦克拉斯基残酷无情地宣布。贝斯特颤抖不已地倒在床上，任由泪痕盖住狼狈不堪的脸。他闭上眼，他的头脑一片空白，他沉浸在痛感过后的放松之中，什么也不愿去想了。麦克拉斯基将他翻了过来，当这个男人回来时，他的手中握着一条软鞭。  
  
软鞭散开的那一头落在了他的阴茎上，贝斯特低柔地呻吟起来，按捺不住地抵着床单摩擦。接下来的那十下唤醒了他的情欲，他的阴茎肉眼可见地硬了起来，让他的气息急促。贝斯特求助地望着那个在他上方的人。这太残酷了，他正在毫无过渡地从疼痛滑入到了欲望之中。他的目光湿润地停留在了麦克拉斯基的脸上，他的头朝后仰起，在柔软的皮革落下来时无助地摇晃着头颅。贝斯特必须用嘴唇呼吸，而他饥渴的视线只想将那男人拽到这床单上。

当他开始像个缺乏氧气的人那样轻颤，并且立起脚踝蹭着床单的时候，这场折磨终于停了下来。贝斯特在软鞭离开他的身体时抑制不住地瑟缩，那种柔软度此刻就像经历酷刑。麦克拉斯基回来了，在床边站定，贝斯特对上了他的视线。  
  
他的脑中掠过好几种选择，但他最终二话没说地翻身跪好，让这个男人操了他。  
  
在那以后，贝斯特已经无法控制自己的表现了。麦克拉斯基把他带到浴室，让他靠在自己的肩上为他冲洗时，他甚至没有力气表示反对。他处在一种头脑飘然的状态里，只是觉得那种被温暖地照看的感觉并没有他一开始想象的那么糟糕。麦克拉斯基靠在在床上，让贝斯特趴在自己的大腿上，抚摸着他的背，贝斯特喜欢这种安静和麦克拉斯基那种可靠的沉默，这让他有些昏昏欲睡。那天夜里的稍晚时候，麦克拉斯基与他分享了一根烟，他只是将自己抽过的烟放到贝斯特的嘴里，让他凭借本能凑上去，同时伸手揉弄他的头发。贝斯特在烟草燃烧的间隙里与对方接吻，好像这是再自然不过的事，他得到了许多个吻，最后一个让他又有些硬了。麦克拉斯基低声笑起来，摁灭烟头钻到被子下面，一口将贝斯特的勃起含入到口中。贝斯特的后脑勺撞到床板上，视线迷蒙地呻吟，他拧动两腿，觉得自己正融化成水，麦克拉斯基诅咒着钻出来，狠狠堵住他的嘴，让他尝到自己的精液。  
  
贝斯特推开他，声音已经有些喘。他看见麦克拉斯基点燃第二根烟，靠在床头。  
  
“你在想什么？”  
  
麦克拉斯基弹了下烟灰。“皮尔斯的死，”他告诉贝斯特。“那不是你的错。”  
  
贝斯特皱起眉，刺耳地苦笑了一下。“别随便谈论你不了解的事，麦克拉斯基。”  
  
“我只是认为，你没必要如此自责，”麦克拉斯基吐出口烟，瞧着他。“那是意外。”  
  
“不，那不是，”贝斯特自嘲地扯开嘴。“他是主动申请去亚利桑那号的。他认为应该拉开一点我们之前的距离——那蠢货认为这才算公平，既然他现在结婚了。这是我听过的最蠢，最自以为是的主意，我该阻止他的，但罗伊总能说服所有人。”  
  
他越说语速越快，抑制不住胸腔中的疼痛。“……因为他就是这么个该死的，为人考虑的混球。”贝斯特黯哑地补上一句，夺过麦克拉斯基手中的烟啜了一口。  
  
他在麦克拉斯基的视线下有些难堪，过去他从未把这些告诉过任何人。他翻身躺下，为自己拙劣的，装作对此事满不在乎的技巧感到生气，也为自己透露了这些而感到无措。麦克拉斯基在他身后躺下，片刻过后，他的胳膊绕上贝斯特的腰。  
  
贝斯特为此浑身一震，麦克拉斯基将他拉近，仿佛这很自然。“睡吧。”他说，“明早再恨我。”贝斯特禁不住笑了，讽刺地动了动肩膀。“遵命，长官。”他回答。  
  
第二天贝斯特醒来时，麦克拉斯基似乎正在等着这一刻。那家伙坐在床边的椅子上。贝斯特错愕地望向他，他从未想过麦克拉斯基会在他醒来后仍然留在这里。  
  
“我想你最好还是从我这儿听说，”麦克拉斯基说。“我很快就会回到企业号上去。”  
  
贝斯特喉中一紧，他不知该如何回应。麦克拉斯基凝视了他一阵，点了点头。  
  
“如果在那以后我们之间还能继续，戴上这个，在这十天的休假结束后，到甲板上等我，”他停下来，对贝斯特笑了笑。“但如果不能，我也能像个男人那样接受。”  
  
贝斯特顺着他的视线看去，一副阴茎锁躺在他的手边。贝斯特迅速地吸了口气，一连串复杂的情绪涌起，他扯出一个僵硬的笑容。“你给我留了一份礼物，韦德？”  
  
他听起来很混蛋，但这让他不去想那正沉重压在他胸口上的东西。  
  
麦克拉斯基耸肩。“我能说什么呢？”他模仿着贝斯特的口吻，“我是个老派的人。”  
  
贝斯特脸上的笑容消失，一阵愧疚短暂地升起。“听着，”他打断对方，“韦德，我——”但他不知道接下来该说些什么。麦克拉斯基咧嘴笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我不是皮尔斯，”他说。“在我离开后你再考虑吧。别当面拒绝我，我很虚荣。”  
  
贝斯特心绪复杂地看着麦克拉斯基站了起来，他希望自己能轻易说出一个答案，但事实上，他需要一点时间去考虑这件事。他只能看着麦克拉斯基走向门，把他留在这里。贝斯特攥住自己的拳头，抑制住了挽留对方的愿望，他决不是个孬种。  
  
麦克拉斯基打开门，回头瞥了一眼。“嘿，贝斯特，”他轻笑。“戴着它来找我，我会考虑给你戴上点别的东西，比如一个项圈。我不介意你是个哭哭啼啼的婊子。”  
  
贝斯特抄起烟灰缸朝他扔去，麦克拉斯基大笑着离开了。贝斯特为此稍微感到轻松，麦克拉斯基还是他在这个星球上最讨厌的杂种。这点恐怕再也改变不了了。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

贝斯特再次见到麦克拉斯基时，他们之间的距离并不贴近。不像是一次重要场合应有的样子，至少于贝斯特来说不是。麦克拉斯基把下巴刮得干净清爽，站在甲板上，正在与另一名军官交谈。环境嘈杂，他们中间还有其它人。贝斯特不知道自己是如何隔着这一切发现麦克拉斯基的，在他身后，军乐团正在排练开放日演出。

距离贝斯特上次看到那个男人已经有些时候，现在，那个制服笔挺的背影唤回了一切。在片刻之间，贝斯特意识到自己打从船只离开斯托克斯湾以来还未曾放松过。他身上的那些新的擦损和伤疤，有的仅仅是因为玩笑式的打闹造成的，有的却来自于只有头脑失常的人才会自荐的任务。藏起它们与展示它们的欲望一样强烈。贝斯特已经有一段时间没有整饬自己了，他粗糙得像是刚拆封的子弹。说不定麦克拉斯基会惊讶地发现他居然一点也没变，除了他已经不再戴着罗伊的戒指。  
  
那些欢迎麦克拉斯基回到企业号上来的家伙正在把他围住，在长官到来前起哄。贝斯特只分心了一秒钟，随即回到了自己所烦恼的事情上：林赛是个惹恼他的混球，默里仍然躲在自己的船舱里，不愿爬上一架飞机。倘若那些蠢货能安静一点，贝斯特也许能够想出一个办法来，在哈尔西把默里的屁股一脚踢回海军基地以前，贝斯特总得找个办法试一试。他准备在执勤开始前去找默里，然而狄金森揽住他的肩膀，将他拽到了别的地方。贝斯特哼着鼻音，发现自己被拽进了麦克拉斯基的小圈子里，后者很显然正忙得很，这蠢货还没当上海军部长真是个奇迹。  
  
贝斯特耐住性子停留了两秒钟，所有的社交废话快把他烦出屎来了。贝斯特转头要走，狄金森却拉住他不让他离开。“嘿，别这样，”狄金森说，“我帮你们讲和，来吧。”这小子喝醉了。贝斯特不想与他在甲板上争执，这时，麦克拉斯基终于结束他关于尼米兹号的长篇大论，注意到了在咧开嘴的狄金森旁边站的是谁。  
  
“贝斯特。”麦克拉斯基说，朝他懒懒地点了一下头。  
  
“长官。”贝斯特面无表情地说，试着不去想这与那个错误的开始多么相像。  
  
“在生谁的气？”  
  
麦克拉斯基的态度轻佻。贝斯特抬起下颚哼了一声，像个有服从问题的杂种。  
  
“你知道我的，长官，”贝斯特慢慢冲那个人咧开嘴。“总在生着某个人的气。”  
  
“当心别把船点着了。”麦克拉斯基说，一阵哄笑。贝斯特扭头就走。  
  
麦克拉斯基目送他离开，贝斯特总是在身后留下安静的空气，这一点他现在已经习惯了。麦克拉斯基出现得如此突然，贝斯特还没仔细地考虑过这一切，关于这个，关于他们。这就是麦克拉斯基曾经提前警告他的东西，这是罗伊为之而离开的东西，在同一艘航母上，在彼此靠近的距离之下，继续进行下去将会困难得多，不仅因为所需要的勇气，还因为这种行为要求投入到其中的自制。倘若他们中的一个无法保持稳定，以至于他的队友乃至于这艘船会为之而付出代价，那是贝斯特所无法接受的，倘若麦克拉斯基因此而区别对待他，那也是他无法容忍的。不能怪贝斯特过分忧虑，罗伊·皮尔斯就有先见之明，不是吗？事实上，情况比罗伊更糟：麦克拉斯基将会是他的直属上级，有鉴于此，任何有理智的人都会停下。  
  
这些，贝斯特在麦克拉斯基把他留下的那个清晨都已经考虑过了，考虑得比需要的还要彻底。然而，再一次见到对方，那就像是将所有的这些问题再一次真切地摆放在他面前。这一次，它们具体化了，具体得就像麦克拉斯基领上的军衔。  
  
贝斯特又想起了那个安静的，手边堆起烟蒂的上午，想起他怎样思考过这件事。  
  
如果他告诉麦克拉斯基答案，对方会心平气和地接受吗？贝斯特已经用尽了拒绝那个男人的方式。  
  
他在过道里碰到了麦克拉斯基，对方看上去很自然。贝斯特得给他一分，麦克拉斯基的视线既没有游走在他的身上，也没有粗鲁地打量他的脸。尽管他知道麦克拉斯基和他一样在意那个答案，在意贝斯特是否穿着它，但他看起来只像是一个意外地与贝斯特相遇的人。他在几乎撞上贝斯特时从容地后退了一步，让开了过道里的空间。贝斯特不该为此而感到被引诱了，但麦克拉斯基离他太近，他的身上散发着贝斯特所熟悉的热度，硬挺的制服在他身上发出轻微的窸窣，那种声音在贝斯特已经不堪一击的意识上跳跃。麦克拉斯基只是对他点了点头，就像一个上级那样，贝斯特已经想要拽住他的领口吻上去，将那副威严的面孔打碎。

那种想象让他的声音微哑。“长官。”  
  
“没和他们一起去军官俱乐部？”麦克拉斯基说。“我听说狄金森在到处找你。”  
  
贝斯特清了清喉咙，即将做出的大胆暗示让他的呼吸困难。全凭骄傲他说出了口。  
  
“那不是我找乐子的方式，长官。”  
  
麦克拉斯基的眼睛略微睁大，目光变暗，视线锁紧在贝斯特的脸上。贝斯特的心跳变得急促，当他听到麦克拉斯基深吸了一口气，强烈的脆弱感从他的喉中涌起。  
  
麦克拉斯基没有戏谑地反问“什么才是你找乐子的方式，贝斯特？”而是沉默地看着他，下颚周围的线条明显地抽紧了一瞬间。贝斯特由此知道他们之间还在继续，两个月前的那一幕不仅仅对他一个人影响深刻。他吞咽着，为此而浑身滚烫。  
  
贝斯特舔了舔唇，为自己的自制力感到吃惊。他仍在抬起视线，迎向那人的目光。  
  
“一如既往地可靠，贝斯特，”麦克拉斯基沙哑地说。“只是别把自己逼得太紧了。”  
  
“是，长官。”贝斯特快速说，什么也没有泄露，除了语气当中一个小小的停顿。  
  
事情本该就这样结束，但麦克拉斯基突然靠近，贝斯特无法顺畅地呼吸。麦克拉斯基抬起手，替他理了理领口，贝斯特再一次清了清嗓子——用力地。他嘶哑地说了声谢谢，麦克拉斯基像个好脾气的同僚那样拍拍他的肩，转身与他擦肩而过。  
  
贝斯特不得不靠在舱壁上平复了一下自己，他的喉咙里蠢动的叹息是这么明显，此刻贸然回到舱室去是不明智的。麦克拉斯基在即将离开他的视野边缘时停下，贝斯特毫无准备，那个男人转身时必然捕捉到了一丝贝斯特当面没有泄露出的东西，那让麦克拉斯基的视线停留在他的身上，而不是像在甲板上那样匆匆地掠过。  
  
“关于我们上次讨论过的事，中尉，”麦克拉斯基说。“我想知道你的答案。”  
  
贝斯特朝他看去，他不想故作讶异。麦克拉斯基当然会采用类似这样的方式。贝斯特只是在试图找到更平常，更轻松的语调去谈论这件事，但他高估了自己。  
  
“是的，我考虑过了，”贝斯特故作轻松地说，“恐怕我无法接受那种安排，长官。”  
  
该死，贝斯特本想用一种更周到的语气把它说出来，而不是像现在这样：听起来粗糙而且刺耳，而且太过于轻描淡写。贝斯特抑制住一阵把那句话在麦克拉斯基的视线下收回的愿望，那个男人正盯住他，那种严厉的视线让贝斯特以为麦克拉斯基将要恨他了。那会伤透他的心，倒不是说他会让麦克拉斯基看出这一点。但麦克拉斯基的后续反应却不在他的预料之列，甚至有些难以读懂。麦克拉斯基的脸上掠过一丝了悟，挪开视线，绷紧了肩——贝斯特不是说自己没有伤他至深，也许不配获得原谅——但随即，麦克拉斯基沉稳地转回视线，对他露出一个微笑。  
  
“那么，”麦克拉斯基对他说。“我就不打扰你了，想必你还有地方要去。”  
  
贝斯特已经喘过气来，并且不再感觉到那样地动摇。他惊讶于自己并没有感觉到如释重负，而他本来以为自己会的。这一次，麦克拉斯基没有目送他离开，贝斯特一面离开回廊，一面告诉自己这是个正确的决定，这样一来，事情会简单得多。  
  
如果说有什么事情让他真正地如释重负，那就是麦克拉斯基此后并没有改变对待他的方式。他仍然能够在跳下战机的时候撞开麦克拉斯基的肩膀或者把对方当做空气，或是在甲板列队的时候有意迟到或者缺席。麦克拉斯基怒气冲冲地在甲板上堵住他，要求他改变自己的行事方式，要求他别再犯浑，这种情况也不在少数。贝斯特并没有料错，这个男人回到企业号不久便得到了第二次晋升——现在贝斯特依然是飞行六队的队长，而麦克拉斯基被困在了船上，他们自然会渐行渐远。

下一次休假是在诺福克海军基地。返回本土的前景让所有人兴奋不已，但贝斯特只想好好睡上一觉。他拖延地收拾行装，尽可能不去注意麦克拉斯基也在这批休假的人中，距离贝斯特当面拒绝他已经过去了很长时间，六个月长得像是一段人生，他开始怀疑麦克拉斯基永远不会真正地读懂，他也许应该承认失败，然后彻底地结束这件事——毕竟，麦克拉斯基是一个骄傲的混蛋，正如任何男人一样，贝斯特也许对此期待得太多了。但在他收拾行李时，他还是把那件礼物放了进去，没有人注意到。它隐蔽地贴在行李底部，将会在贝斯特行走的时候碰到他的腿。  
  
离船休假的前一天，贝斯特和几个飞行员在餐厅里就餐，一些老兵走了进来，在他们的对面坐下。贝斯特的肩线几不可查地绷紧了，而那并不是一个意外：在所有人中间，偏偏是麦克拉斯基坐在他的对面。麦克拉斯基眼睛里的愧意清晰可见。  
  
当麦克拉斯基落座时，贝斯特放慢了咀嚼的动作，不着痕迹地挪开了自己的餐盘。麦克拉斯基朝他看了一眼，但他随后转开头去与别人交谈。没有可以很自然地站起来离开的方式，贝斯特还没用完自己的晚餐。于是他继续坐在那儿，用着自己的食物，以稍微机械的方式把意大利粉放入口中，并且强迫自己咽下它。幸亏那个新来的飞行员想要知道他们距离诺福克还有多远，并且用他的问题把贝斯特困住了，否则贝斯特将无法避免地与自己对面的人聊上几句，那将会让他如履地狱。  
  
事实上，他们没有什么机会对彼此说话。除了辨认出了麦克拉斯基还在抽的那个香烟牌子以外，贝斯特完全感觉不到对方在那儿。一切都进行得自然而然，几乎算得上疏远。麦克拉斯基不会是最后一个留下的，因为他不会允许自己混蛋到那种程度——即便是对一个他讨厌的人——对此，贝斯特完全可以放心。这场碰面本来不该改变他们之间的任何事，然而，那张长桌很窄，当麦克拉斯基朝前俯身时，他的靴子在桌下碰到了贝斯特的脚尖。贝斯特猛地缩回脚，反应大到出乎他自己的预料。他缓缓吸气，继续埋头吃自己的饭。不能抬头，否则麦克拉斯基会辨认出他沉重的呼吸，看见他颧骨上的潮红以及湿润的嘴唇。他换了个姿势以显露自己的放松，朝另一个人转过头去，加入到话题之中，麦克拉斯基没有再次朝他投来那种若有所思的视线，那视线很有可能从一开始就是贝斯特想象出来的。  
  
贝斯特站起来准备和其他人一起离开，这时麦克拉斯基抬起了头。那平静的，审视的目光让贝斯特差点咬到自己的舌头，那种感觉仿佛被困住了似的，被困在了麦克拉斯基的目光当中。尽管在其余人看来，麦克拉斯基的态度冷淡得不值一提。  
  
“假期愉快，贝斯特。”麦克拉斯基语气轻松地说，仿佛只是随口一提。  
  
“你也是，长官。”贝斯特回答，完美而节制的语气保守了他的秘密。  
  
现在他站在这里，在走下航母的舷梯上，对昨晚的一切记忆犹新。他已经准备放弃这次休假了，在他往回走的时候，他碰到了一个没有想到的人：麦克拉斯基正站在甲板上，神色复杂地看着他，仿佛他早就预料到了这一切，他猜到贝斯特会往回走。贝斯特放慢脚步，想要躲开，他现在无法承受那个混蛋的嘲讽。然而，在他与麦克拉斯基擦肩而过的时候，对方拽住他的胳膊，态度强硬地将他拦住。贝斯特以为他要为昨天的事情和自己打上一架，如果是的话他也不会奇怪，贝斯特已经准备好让这蠢货一拳。他正等着对方发难，那人却只是沉吟着看着他的脸。  
  
“你打算放弃这次休假，为什么？”操。贝斯特受够了，如果这就是他的蠢问题。  
  
“这不关你的事。”贝斯特慢吞吞答道，望着别处，嚼着嘴里的口香糖。  
  
“听着，所有的人都告诉我，迪克·贝斯特可能是你见过的最自大的混球，一直以来，我默认他们告诉我的是真的，但那不是所有的一切，对吧？”麦克拉斯基盯住他两秒，了悟地点点头。“我想我到今天才真正看清我过去一直没去注意的东西，那些就在我眼皮子底下的东西。真不敢相信我花了那么多时间才搞懂它们。”  
  
“你搞懂了什么，韦德？”贝斯特粗俗地笑出声。“你才是那个更大的混球？”  
  
可是，这一次麦克拉斯基没有这么容易被摆脱。他对贝斯特的侮辱甚至没眨一下眼，他也没有让开，像贝斯特想象的那样，而是仍然紧紧地抓住他。  
  
“你早就戴上了它，是吗？”麦克拉斯基再度开口，但更加轻柔，“有多久了？”

麦克拉斯基的声音里没有嘲笑，只有让贝斯特胃部揪紧的确定。贝斯特从未像现在这样感觉到被剥得无所遁形，恐慌攥紧他的胃，他不得不挪开视线以便恢复呼吸——整艘航母以及它所停靠的港口都像是在他的脚下融化了，他只差一点便要在麦克拉斯基的掌握下颤抖了。他吞咽着，绝望地找回了抬眼注视对方的勇气。  
  
“从第一天起，”贝斯特磕绊地开口，再次吞咽。“从你回到企业号的第一天起。”

他一动不动，他太紧张了，比起剖露自己他更像是在自暴自弃。麦克拉斯基松开手，端详着他，然后朝前迈出一步拥抱了他。在他放开自己时，贝斯特的心跳依然失序而疯狂，但他不再紧张了，那种恐慌的感觉也远去了。麦克拉斯基扬起眉毛，嘴角勾起弧度对他微笑，而那渐渐变成了大笑，一个无声的，宽慰的笑容。

“你还想放弃这次休假吗？”麦克拉斯基凝视着他。“如果不，我有个提议。”  
  
贝斯特试着调笑回去，用轻松的态度应付这些，想要像以往那样戴上愤世嫉俗的面具，或者刻薄地予以反击。但他失去了言语，他错愕地愣住，无助地阖上了眼，从他的喉中滚出低沉的叹息。他不会隐藏他现在有多么渴望，和他经历了多么漫长的旅程才抵达这一刻。这里面也有他的错，他同样没有看到自己眼皮下的那些。  
  
韦德·麦克拉斯基也不是贝斯特一开始以为的那种人，贝斯特同样错看了他，贝斯特不知道麦克拉斯基是如何看出来的：关于贝斯特一直戴着一副无形的阴茎锁这件事，关于贝斯特早就受到它的拘束并且接受了麦克拉斯基这件事。他不再是贝斯特记忆中的，那个无法接受拒绝的人，那个比形式看得比什么都重要的男人。  
  
贝斯特睁开眼，对着麦克拉斯基展露微笑。  
  
“你的提议一如既往地狗屎，”他轻佻地一仰下颚。“但我接受，长官。”  
  
这天晚上，麦克拉斯基亲手给贝斯特戴上了那副用具，将带子调紧，固定住他的睾丸。他的阴茎现在被束缚到了必要的程度，看起来肿胀而且无助。麦克拉斯基扣上那把挂锁，皮革勒进贝斯特的皮肤。他在低头时屏住了呼吸，他的阴茎垂落在腿间，被皮革和金属控制住，这意味着他完全交出了自己的欲望的控制权。  
  
接下来的几天里，贝斯特能够上洗手间，但即便在那样做的时候，他也会感觉到它：在双腿之间那种不容忽视的压力，一种被掌控的感觉。它会驻留在他的身上。

这让他感到赤裸，但麦克拉斯基对此溢出赞赏的低叹，那让电流在他的血液中搏动，让他仰起头，更放松地交出自己。和以往不一样，他已理解自己的界限，他也清楚对方的边界。那是一种强烈的感觉——脆弱，同时却又无比地强大。当麦克拉斯基最终操他时，他安静得惊人。麦克拉斯基扳住他的下颚，让他看到镜中的自己：他的视线灼热，肌肉的线条凌厉而诱人，欲望为他增添了一抹鲜活。愉悦闪耀在他的双唇之间，他的呼吸变得悠长，仿佛他正在冀望被驯服得更彻底。

贝斯特花了整晚时间去恳求对方让自己射出来，但到最后，他知道自己不再是独自一人。  
  



	7. Chapter 7

第七章

  
  
“一切进展顺利？”莱顿说。“你看上去已经快要戴上他的项圈了。”  
  
贝斯特扣上打火机，抿住烟雾缓缓地吐出来。“你是怎么看出来的？”  
  
“这是我的职业：分辨那些别人注意不到的迹象。”  
  
贝斯特笑着摇摇头，只有莱顿才会把这种话说得这么自然。莱顿甚至不是在有意夸耀，只是在陈述一个事实。  
  
“我为你而高兴，”莱顿温和地说。“麦克拉斯基的两任长官都对他评价很高。‘公牛’哈尔西曾经考虑过把他提拔为企业号的副手。”

“那是因为他是个会擦屁股的混球呢，”贝斯特说。“还是因为他的屌比别人大？”  
  
莱顿错愕片刻，笑了起来。“你这张嘴，”莱顿无奈地说。“真是一点也没变。”  
  
“现在开始改变太晚了。”贝斯特朝后仰，丝毫不优雅地把打火机扔到吧台上。  
  
“他给你讲过那个故事吗？”莱顿说。“他在亚利桑那号沉没前见过皮尔斯。”  
  
贝斯特微微皱起眉头。“什么？”  
  
莱顿的眼中掠过一丝不安。他立刻笑了笑掩盖自己的失言。“那是个好故事，改天你该让韦德·麦克拉斯基给你讲一遍。”莱顿再次微笑，但笑容已经变得勉强。  
  
贝斯特摁灭了仍在燃烧的烟蒂，却阻止不住疑惑的上升。“这到底是怎么回事？”  
  
“我以为他早就告诉过你，”莱顿带着歉意说。“罗伊·皮尔斯救过他的命。我一直认为这是一个可以在葬礼致辞上提到的好故事，我以为你是考虑到麦克拉斯基自尊心才没有提到。不过尼米兹说，那是因为我缺乏敏锐性，正常人都不会——”  
  
“莱顿，”贝斯特打断了他。“听我说，到底发生了什么？”  
  
莱顿叹了口气。“麦克拉斯基当时在亚利桑那号上，罗伊·皮尔斯帮助他离开了那艘船，具体的情形他从未告诉过我。他只是告诉我，如果不是皮尔斯，他很有可能已经死了，他还告诉过我，皮尔斯嘱托他——”莱顿停顿片刻，似乎不忍心说下去。“——照顾一个他认识的人。很可能皮尔斯当时已知道自己难逃厄运。”  
  
贝斯特僵住了。幸亏坐在他对面的是莱顿，莱顿只会以为他在为罗伊的死难过。  
  
“噢，贝斯特，”莱顿安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。“再叫一杯酒？”  
  
莱顿不会察觉到他哽了一下，感谢上帝，这个男人对人类的情绪没有对情报那么敏锐。“是的，”贝斯特说，在长久的停顿过后，他又说了一遍。“是的，拜托了。”  
  
贝斯特本来不想去赴晚上的约会，但他还是去了。站在酒店房门前，他觉得自己是这个世界上最大的傻瓜。令他失望的是，他并不想揍麦克拉斯基一顿，或者对那混蛋的脸吐口唾沫，然后扬长而去，倘若他能够那样做，那么事情会简单得多。  
  
贝斯特敲了敲门。麦克拉斯基的脸在门后露了出来，似乎感到奇怪。贝斯特从不敲门，这是他第一次这样做。贝斯特也没有在麦克拉斯基开门后走进那个房间。  
  
“不打算进来吗？”麦克拉斯基扬起眉。“你看我的表情好像我刚掐死了你的狗。”  
  
贝斯特深吸了口气。他现在没有心情去应对麦克拉斯基的取笑，他只想离开这里。为什么他并不愤怒？他应该怒不可遏，然而，他的头脑里面一片混乱。麦克拉斯基仍在凝视着他，越来越不解。他意识到自己必须得说点什么，而且越快越好。  
  
“是今晚吗？”贝斯特找了个话题，“你打算给我戴上你的项圈？”  
  
“唔，”麦克拉斯基皱起眉，但仍然保持着轻松的口吻。“那本来是个惊喜。”  
  
贝斯特自顾自笑笑，麦克拉斯基脸上的讥讽消失，他沉默下来，观察着贝斯特，然而贝斯特无心装出一个一切都好的表情。突然之间，他该做什么变得非常确定。  
  
“我只有一个问题，”贝斯特问道，并非他本意地尖锐。“你真的是一个dom吗？”  
  
在那一瞬间，一种表情在麦克拉斯基的脸上一掠而过。贝斯特盯着他，点了点头。  
  
“我想我接下来该说我们完了，”他对麦克拉斯基说。“但你并不需要我告诉你。”

麦克拉斯基跨上前，抓住他的胳膊，贝斯特浑身绷紧了。  
  
“听着，”麦克拉斯基仍在组织措辞，“这不是——”  
  
“我不想揍你，韦德，”贝斯特低头看了一眼攥住自己的那只手。“至少现在还不想。别逼我改变主意。你是个出色的床伴，我没有什么可抱怨的。你帮助我度过了最糟糕的那段日子，这已经足够向皮尔斯交差了。我在礼貌地请求你放开我。”  
  
麦克拉斯基沉默了片刻。他表现得像是贝斯特刚揍了他一顿，他松开了手。贝斯特整理了一下外套领子，从走廊离开了。在他走向电梯的过程中，麦克拉斯基并没有追上来。这就是麦克拉斯基胜过他所有床伴的地方：他永远懂得进退合宜，这也是一开始吸引贝斯特的东西，但现在在回忆中变得可笑。贝斯特按下电梯。  
  
他伸手掏烟盒，只是低了一下头。有人勒住他的脖子，粗鲁地将他抱住。贝斯特奋力挣扎，然而那人捂住了他的嘴。贝斯特抬起手肘就要击向那人的腹部，却在听到对方的呼吸时狐疑地停了下来。该死，搞什么鬼，那是韦德·麦克拉斯基。  
  
这还是他认识的那个麦克拉斯基吗？  
  
贝斯特索性放松身体，让麦克拉斯基将他拽回了房间。如果那狗娘养的打算和他玩硬的，在一个酒店房间里要比在走廊上明智得多。贝斯特已经打定主意，只要门一关上就要他好看。这他妈的可是凌晨过后的酒店过道，不是上演反恐追击的好地方。尽管刚才过道里没有人，麦克拉斯基的举动也够疯狂的。那两下足以吓到任何平民，只要任何人报警，这蠢货绝对得在企业号上尝试一下关禁闭的滋味。  
  
麦克拉斯基踢上门，拧住贝斯特的手腕把他钉在门上。贝斯特随后听到手铐落下的轻响，骂了一声好极了。麦克拉斯基将他翻过身，对他亮了亮手里的手铐钥匙，将它示威似的扔出了酒店窗外。贝斯特再次骂了句脏话，今天一定是他的幸运日。  
  
“你是打算后半辈子都在海军监狱里刨土豆吗？”贝斯特啐掉嘴里的苦味后说。  
  
“看来你还不够了解我，”麦克拉斯基勾起嘴角。“我能打架，贝斯特，我不是打生下来就是个军官。还有去他妈的监狱，哪怕我接下来要中子弹我也不在乎。你以为我不知道你离开这里不打算回来？你认为我会坐视这种事情发生？坐下。”  
  
贝斯特盯着麦克拉斯基的脸，直到他认为自己已经充分表达了蔑视。手铐会削弱部分的战斗力，但那根本不重要，贝斯特不打上一架是不会屈服的。  
  
“想要强迫我戴上你的项圈，韦德？”  
  
“别侮辱我了，”麦克拉斯基不耐烦地看着他。“找个地方安置你那讨厌的屁股，贝斯特。还是你想让我把你绑在床上？如果你选择后一种我也不会感到意外。”  
  
“操你。”贝斯特粗哑地骂道。“见你的鬼去吧。”  
  
麦克拉斯基拽过一把椅子，贝斯特很不情愿地坐了下来。他的喉咙里发出抱怨，但那对麦克拉斯基一点影响也没有。麦克拉斯基表情莫测地观察了他一阵，贝斯特都懒得给他一个挑衅的表情。麦克拉斯基在床边站住，正对着贝斯特的椅子。  
  
“现在，”麦克拉斯基说。“我们从未好好地了解过，而那是我的错。我总在参照皮尔斯的标准对待你——我想或多或少地，我做了一点努力。我的意思是说假装成一个很有耐心的家伙。既然你只有过皮尔斯一个top，我认为最好对你慢慢来。”  
  
贝斯特咬紧了牙齿。谈得很高兴，伙计，你他妈的还真是从多个层面侮辱了我。  
  
“我会把你留在这儿，”麦克拉斯基说。“三天。在这三天里，你受我的支配。在这三天过去以后，如果你还打算离开，我不会再有异议。我也不会再去打扰你。当然了，你现在就可以说不，你和我都清楚一副手铐锁不住你。但如果那样，你就再也不会知道皮尔斯最后对我说了什么，以及我是怎么知道那个人就是你。”

贝斯特怒视着他。“我他妈的不想知道。”他气愤地说。  
  
“是吗？我也许对自己撒过谎，”麦克拉斯基眯起了眼。“但你才是那个谎言大师。”  
  
贝斯特扭开头。这不公平，而且他突然感觉到很慌乱。“随便你，”贝斯特用暴躁掩饰了其余的感觉。“但如果你在我睡着时给我戴上项圈，或者干出别的没经我同意的事，我也警告你，我进禁闭室的记录不是摆设。你到底把我留下干什么？”  
  
“你瞧，”麦克拉斯基若有所思地说。“一开始，我觉得很有趣——你，和罗伊·皮尔斯。迪克·贝斯特自称是一个坏男孩，却竟然被皮尔斯这种唱诗班男孩给吸引了。对不起，我不该说迷住，我该说神魂颠倒，是吗？还是说你深深地爱上了他？”  
  
贝斯特捏紧自己的指关节，他拧过头看着别处。“这不关你的事。”他哑着嗓子说。  
  
“抱歉，我总是忘了。”麦克拉斯基毫无诚意地咧开嘴，在他的对面坐了下来。“我问我自己，皮尔斯有什么吸引了你？自然，他正派，考虑周到，而且把每一个身边的人都照顾得很好，但他从未真正圈过你①，不是？事实上，他甚至都没像一个真正的top那样碰过你，从你的反应上能够看得出来。我猜你从他身上只能得到有限的那些——而那是什么？他摁住你的手腕？短暂地限制了你的行动？偶尔默许你在他面前跪下，却又在过后把那说成是一个意外？我猜错了没有？”  
  
贝斯特的呼吸剧烈起伏。他没法……回答这些话。他的勇气忽然之间全都消失了。  
  
“看来我想的是对的，”麦克拉斯基自顾自点了点头。“你之所以疯狂地迷上了他，是因为他并不爱你。他挂在嘴边的是爱情是那样的圣洁崇高，所以你向往得到他的爱？你认为你能得从皮尔斯身上得到的那些已经很多，你告诉自己那就够了，因为你不值得更多，因为你不该想要这些。但当皮尔斯决定结婚的时候，爱情就不那么崇高了，对吧？狄金森告诉过我，你是在他结婚一个月后才知道的消息？”  
  
贝斯特的喉咙哽咽了。“如果你是来诋毁我最好的朋友——”他讥讽地开了个头。  
  
“噢，拜托，”麦克拉斯基打断他。“在我面前不必演戏，贝斯特。你看，你和我，我们更接近于同一类人。我们是一丘之貉。我对你没有爱情，只有粗野下流的欲望。当我像现在这样看着你的时候，我满脑子只有怎么能把你毁得更彻底的想法。在我身上没有一丝崇高圣洁的东西，我想给你戴上项圈，因为我想在那之后干你。”  
  
贝斯特为这粗俗露骨的话语而颤栗起来。他抿住唇，抵触地轻哼出声。麦克拉斯基咧开嘴大笑。“在我面前没必要装作修女，亲爱的，”这下流胚子竟然说。“皮尔斯永远不会明白而我明白的一件事情是：有时候，为了把道理灌进你的脑袋瓜，可不能太温柔了。如果我刚才稍微松懈一点，恐怕现在躺在地毯上的可是我了。”

“那只是证明你是个四肢发达的白痴，”贝斯特冷声。“罗伊永远不会——”  
  
他没说完，麦克拉斯基冲他笑了笑。“怎么不说下去了？罗伊永远不会什么？”  
  
真相击中了贝斯特的心，他意识到，皮尔斯永远不会像麦克拉斯基那样，为了把他留下而跨过那条界线。贝斯特摇摇头，努力将那个想法赶出去，惘然之间，他看了看四周。“我们到底在这里干什么？”他自嘲。“你打算和我回顾往事，韦德？”  
  
“忍耐一下，我不是每天都剖白心迹的，尤其是对象是你，”麦克拉斯基说。“你一定认为我是专门来说皮尔斯坏话的，事实上，不，我非常尊重那家伙，也许在企业号上找不到一个比我更尊重他的人了，除了你之外。因为他救过我的命。”  
  
贝斯特讥讽地一笑。“他一定是害怕亚利桑那号超重：有你这么个混球在甲板上。”  
  
“这就对了，刺伤我，这才像你，”麦克拉斯基咧开嘴。“当甲板开始起火的时候，我们谁也不愿意走。我们在互相比赛谁是个更固执的混球，皮尔斯揍晕了我，把我送上了救生艇。我对你的命中情郎倒有一句话要说：那家伙的左勾拳真是要命。”  
  
贝斯特很勉强地扯起嘴角。这真是操蛋，他没想到他会和麦克拉斯基谈起这些事。

“在我失去意识以前，”麦克拉斯基沉默了一瞬间。“皮尔斯抓住我的肩膀，对我说，他还欠一个人一句对不起，他想把这个人托付给我。‘名字，’我说，那一拳真够重的，我像是喝醉了酒那样感到恶心。船在摇晃，他的话语模糊不清。‘你会知道的，’他朝我大喊。‘他是最好的！’那不是个巧合：你是企业号最好的飞行员，以及‘Best’恰好是你的姓。”  
  
哪怕做好了全部的准备，贝斯特依然被“对不起”三个字割伤了。“我没有主动接近你，”麦克拉斯基耸了耸肩。“我只是碰巧注意到了这个巧合。至于皮尔斯，他确实是个可靠的同伴，一个出色的英雄，但却是个再糟糕不过的恋爱对象。”  
  
贝斯特艰难地呼吸着。“你是怎么知道的？”  
  
“葬礼致辞上，你谈到皮尔斯的表情，”麦克拉斯基说。“以及一些船员间的谣传。”  
  
“所以你知道‘托付’的意思不是他让你帮他照顾一下昔日同窗，而是他把自己的sub托付给了你，”贝斯特的目光锁在了这个男人脸上，他必须竭力透过这张脸去想象全部，尽管那让他痛苦。“所以——我是说，在那时候，在一开始的时候——你告诉我的是‘不’。还有在那天晚上，你会提到皮尔斯的死。”  
  
麦克拉斯基带着听之任之的态度让他说完。“我想过你知道了这一切后会恨我。”  
  
贝斯特所感觉到的比那一切要复杂得多，他开始回想起麦克拉斯基对他的苛刻态度，以及那些强加于他的纪律，贝斯特不喜欢原则，他也不喜欢循规蹈矩，罗伊从未成功说服过他。现在回想起来，一切都能解释得通了，麦克拉斯基一开始以为他接手的只是一种责任，到后来……贝斯特吞咽了两下以阻止那种懊丧的感觉。  
  
“我还有一个问题，”贝斯特困难地开口。“罗伊知道你是一个top吗？还是你根本就不是？你只是——我是说一直以来——你只是为了应付他的嘱托而演戏？”  
  
“你想问他是怎么选中我的？”麦克拉斯基不留情面地说。  
  
贝斯特点了点头，他自己没法说出那个词。选中，那个词让他感到被欺骗了。  
  
“因为我同样失去了自己的sub，”麦克拉斯基忽然摘掉了他那副无耻的面具，苦涩的语气有些无奈。“他在最初一批离开的救生艇上，要求我和他一起离开——但我留了下来。我必须守在船上。讽刺的是，我活了下来，而他没有。皮尔斯目睹了这件事，那大概是你的少年情郎②选中我的原因。不，你不是我的第一个sub。我也不会为了你而装成一个支配者，贝斯特，我还没那么自大。”  
  
“我发现最后那句话很难相信，”贝斯特尖刻地说，然而，他已经无法像一开始那样剑拔弩张了。“罗伊·皮尔斯让你替他说一句对不起，但你从来没有提到过。”  
  
“哦，”麦克拉斯基随随便便地答道。“我希望维护他在你心中的形象：一个纯洁的王子，比老韦德·麦克拉斯基要好得多，绝对不会满脑子都是你的屁股和老二。”  
  
“狗屁，”贝斯特审视他，目光刻薄。“你现在脑子里早就过了老二的阶段了。”  
  
“不装作贞洁烈妇了？”麦克拉斯基假装叹了口气。“这就对了，那不适合你。”  
  
贝斯特躲闪着那混蛋的视线，脸上有些发热。“他真该让你烂在亚利桑那号上。”  
  
“也许，”麦克拉斯基严肃地说。“我一直以为，皮尔斯希望我替你改正那些坏习惯，让你成为一个更自律的人，仅此而已。我的责任到此为止。但那次在夏威夷，我发现你有更严重的问题。那时我才意识到，你的罗伊交到我手里的是怎样一个难题。有人该在适当的时侯把你拉回来，否则你会把自己毁掉。我要说的可能不近人情，但是你选择了我，贝斯特，而不是我选择了你作为我的sub。整个皮尔斯的事件不过是你给自己的一个借口，你想找个机会离开，因为你害怕了。”  
  
“害怕什么？”贝斯特故意拉长声音，让麦克拉斯基意识到这有多么荒唐。  
  
“我。”麦克拉斯基露骨地盯着他的嘴唇。“但是别担心，我很好打发——我甚至不需要你对罗伊说过的那些甜言蜜语——在这三天里，我只拿走我想要的。”  
  
贝斯特在那家伙下流的打量下透不过气，他应该感觉受到了奇耻大辱，这婊子养的把他当做什么，妓女吗？他被拽入麦克拉斯基眼中幽深的欲望，他的膝盖快要瘫软融化了，他甚至不能在这个时候说出个不字，因为那是他欠麦克拉斯基的。  
  
“你说，”贝斯特几不可查地换了口气，黯哑了嗓音。“你在装成……一个有耐心的家伙？参照皮尔斯的标准对待我？那是什么意思？本来会是什么样子的？”  
  
麦克拉斯基被逗乐了。他抱着双臂上下端详，贝斯特不得不被他无礼地看遍全身。  
  
“瞧你，”麦克拉斯基嘲讽。“一开始义无反顾地要走，现在却打算留下来了？”  
  
贝斯特打定主意不去回答，只是回瞪向他。但他的呼吸之间渐渐有些躁动。  
  
麦克拉斯基好像要让他难堪一样看了他足够长的时间，才从抽屉里取出一件东西扔到了他的大腿上，袋子随着抛掷的动作而打开，贝斯特在视线落到自己的腿上后失去了思考能力，他在意识到那是什么以后立刻硬了，他忽然感到坐立不安。他下意识地抬起头，看向麦克拉斯基的脸，但他的脑子里牢牢烙下了金属的闪光。

那是一整套的尿道棒，而现在它们已经让他从内至外地勃起了。

  1. 指皮尔斯没有给贝斯特戴上过项圈/承认过贝斯特是他的sub
  2. Childhood sweetheart
  3. 不好意思还有一章（。，下一章应该是结局/戴项圈。




	8. Chapter 8

第八章

麦克拉斯基是故意的。他当着贝斯特的面完成了那道消毒程序，而且有意做得从容不迫。当他给那些大小不一，闪着金属光泽的探条挤上润滑时，贝斯特不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

“你喜欢这样，”麦克拉斯基捕捉到了他的表情。“罗伊知道你是个荡妇吗？”

贝斯特的嘴唇发干，手铐的重量变得鲜明。“别他妈废话。”

麦克拉斯基叹了口气。“这是赞美，宝贝。我喜欢不需要花时间让你硬起来。”

“你说我只需要给你你想要的，”贝斯特愤然说。“可没说我们在这过程中需要聊天。”

麦克拉斯基无辜地眨了眨眼。“是我的错。我们从头开始。”

麦克拉斯基做了个把嘴唇上锁，将钥匙扔掉的动作。突然安静下来的空气反而让贝斯特无法适应，麦克拉斯基逼近他，抽掉他的皮带，随即以毫不温柔的动作拽下他的长裤，对着已经鼓起的裆部吹了声口哨。贝斯特翻了个白眼，如果这就是对方对于沉默的定义，那还不如杀了他算了。麦克拉斯基抓住他的膝盖，埋头靠近，舌尖舔上他内裤上的湿痕。贝斯特整个一颤，腰胯不由自主地往前。但麦克拉斯基将他摁在了椅子上，压制住他仍在轻弹的大腿，沿轮廓描摹他的阴茎。

“妈的，”贝斯特喘息着说。“你就不能事先给我提个醒？”

一副无赖面孔对着他抬了起来。“我以为你更喜欢我闭上嘴。你得拿定主意。”

贝斯特放弃和这个人论理，他的胸口还在不受控制地起伏，而他正变得更硬。麦克拉斯基将他的双腿大大地拉开，捏着他的腰，仿佛他是什么专供人享乐的玩具。贝斯特应该找点什么反驳这个无耻之徒，但他现在满脑子都是性。麦克拉斯基用食指戏谑地拨了一下他的裤袢，那让一阵不正常的震颤从耻骨传向他的小腹。贝斯特需要他的嘴，舌头，什么都可以，他已经开始难耐地小幅度挪动。

“像我说的，荡妇，”麦克拉斯基暗示般停下。“还是你更喜欢我管你叫做我的专属婊子？”

贝斯特一脚踢向他，然而麦克拉斯基顺势抓住他的踝骨，沿小腿吻了上来。贝斯特挣扎起来，剧烈晃动上了锁的手铐。这感觉太好了，而它不该这样。麦克拉斯基在他的大腿内侧咬了一口，贝斯特叫出声，再一次拉扯到手铐，却在这种情况下被打了屁股。那力度足够粗暴，但接下来温柔的摩挲却使得他难以抵抗。“别动，”麦克拉斯基命令，又拍了一下他的屁股。“除非你想现在就射出来。”

贝斯特磕磕绊绊地找回了声音，那听起来就像变调的呻吟。

麦克拉斯基重新俯下身，掐住他的膝盖，贝斯特已经懒得去抗议了。他垂下眼睑追随那个男人的一举一动，他的呼吸饥渴地泄露了这种需要。但麦克拉斯基只是拿拇指轻按布料上扩大的潮湿，像在拿他耍着玩。贝斯特嘶哑地骂了一声操。

“上帝，”贝斯特弓起后背，绷住腹肌躲避那只手。“你就不能直接操我吗？”

“你说对了，我不能。”麦克拉斯基的气息喷洒在他的大腿上。“这三天是关于我想要的，不是关于你。”

妈的，麦克拉斯基越是待他像一个混球，他就越爽。他到底有什么毛病？这已经像是毒品一样让贝斯特上瘾了。所幸麦克拉斯基终于大发慈悲再次舔上了他的阴茎，哪怕他根本没费心将贝斯特的内裤脱下来，贝斯特已经呼吸紊乱，喘得像是没了气。麦克拉斯基的舌尖绕着他打圈，轻咬那突出的线条，最后抵着布料用力地将舌头摁下去，贝斯特的大脑一片空白，好半天才吐出一口气。他还没有射，但他已经充血地膨胀起来，完全超出了他的理智会允许的程度，尤其是在即将被人从里面插进东西的情况下。麦克拉斯基跪在自己脚跟上，扯下贝斯特的内裤，然后再次吹了记口哨：贝斯特的阴茎直直地跳了出来，吸引着那男人的注意。

贝斯特亟需麦克拉斯基碰它一下，但那混球轻巧地站起来，仿佛这与他无关。

“放松，”麦克拉斯基揉了揉他的头发，“现在我们才真正开始。”

全他妈废话。“下次我往你屁股里塞根棍子，”贝斯特骂回去。“你放松试试。”

让他惊讶的是麦克拉斯基竟然笑了起来，眼睛里闪烁着纵容。“如果你考虑在这一切过去后留下来，”贝斯特低估了这家伙的脸皮有多厚。“我可以试试看。”

贝斯特眨了眨眼。一股带怯的暖流让他有些赧然。“是啊，当然，”他暴躁地回应，压下不好意思的感觉。“你要是不想在这上面花上三天，最好现在就开始。”

麦克拉斯基捏了一下他的肩膀，站开一些。贝斯特注意到他还穿着衣服，这种对比也许是种权力分配的把戏，但在麦克拉斯基做出来似乎很自然。他接下来对着贝斯特卷起袖口，动作慢得简直折磨人。贝斯特收回前言，这完全就是示威。

麦克拉斯基解开纽扣后朝两边一扯，让他的胸膛暴露出来。他的手指缠住贝斯特的胸毛，戏弄般地轻轻拉扯，仿佛在掂量他能承受多少。贝斯特做了个鬼脸，但那男人的手指重重地拧住了他的乳头。贝斯特立刻嘶了一声，后背撞上椅子。

他看见麦克拉斯基的手指在排列成行的探条上梭巡。其中最粗的让他心悸。

“我一直想对你做这个，”麦克拉斯基的声音变得黯哑，完全彰显了他的欲望。“但我不想把你吓破了胆。我知道在那副硬汉的伪装下面，你只是个什么也不懂的乖宝宝。”贝斯特立刻抗议他的用词，但麦克拉斯基无视了他的反对。“不过现在都无所谓了，”他继续说下去，“既然你要离开我了，我做什么都没有关系。”

贝斯特咬牙咽了咽。从某种意义上来说，麦克拉斯基说的是事实。贝斯特叫自己不要去想其他的。他和麦克拉斯基在这点上来说很相像，他们都不会为了让对方感觉好些而轻易粉饰任何事。贝斯特至少能为他做到这些：对他残酷一点。

他的恍惚被异物感拽了回来。麦克拉斯基缓缓揉弄着他的阴茎，只是两下，让它感觉到某种压力。那只手随即扶住他的阴茎，将润滑过的一端抵住他的尿道口。润滑液的粘稠更多地取代了被金属对准的感觉。贝斯特克制不住地轻吟，这一幕的视觉冲击比它实际带来的不适感要强烈得多，起码目前来说是这样。麦克拉斯基动了下手腕，贝斯特整个人紧张起来，但预料中的事情并没有发生。

尿道棒仍然在麦克拉斯基的手里，只不过后者现在笑得双肩抖动了起来。贝斯特刚才狼狈的反应被他发现了。麦克拉斯基闷声笑着，模仿了一下他的失措模样，舌头暗示地舔了圈下唇。贝斯特面无表情地瞪了回去。“你还要不要继续？”

“抱歉，”麦克拉斯基应声。“这不能怪我。我可不是每天都能看见你失态的。”

他托住贝斯特的勃起，指腹揉上他的顶端。贝斯特按捺本能的抗拒，等待麦克拉斯基终于凑上来。然而，绕上他的阴茎裂隙的不是金属，而是麦克拉斯基的舌头。贝斯特咬住嘴唇，麦克拉斯基的舌尖扫过他的马眼，他忍不住溢出了一声哀求的鼻音。他的大腿抽搐起来，追逐快感的本能使得他将紧张抛到了脑后。他的脑子里已经忘掉了那根尿道棒了，几乎就在同一时刻，麦克拉斯基吐出了他的阴茎，调整那根细长的金属棒的角度，它立刻沿着被舔湿的尿道口滑了进去。

麦克拉斯基选的尺寸并不粗。当它彻底进去以后，比起疼痛，贝斯特更多地感觉到一种被扩张开的感觉。一种过于亲密的感觉停留在他的里面。他仍然硬着，他的阴茎贴着麦克拉斯基的手掌搏动。只不过现在它看起来肿胀，而且下流地笔直。贝斯特用力吸了下鼻子，努力摆脱那种震惊，它竟然真的在他的身体里面。

“喘口气，”麦克拉斯基说。“你想让自己窒息致死吗？”

贝斯特双眼迷蒙地朝他看去，对方骂了句什么。“只是插了根东西，你看起来就像被干了一整夜一样，”麦克拉斯基说，粗鲁地拍打着他的大腿。“看着我。”

贝斯特抵制着，他别过头。但麦克拉斯基掐住他的下颚将他转了回来，在对上麦克拉斯基的视线的瞬间，他本能地张开了嘴，麦克拉斯基将他拉近，堵住了他的唇。那个吻专制而蛮横，但贝斯特在呛着被放开的时候终于能够顺畅地呼吸。

他调整着呼吸，意识到他在流泪。麦克拉斯基在这时松手将他推开，贝斯特差点脱口而出一个不，他吓到了自己。从什么时候起他变成了一个娘娘腔的婊子？但那不是软弱的眼泪，他无法形容它到底是什么。他的喉咙里辛辣而刺痛。麦克拉斯基在他的腿间跪了下来，撇除当前的情形，这其实是一个挺浪漫的举动，但贝斯特没有被骗：他知道浪漫这个词与韦德·麦克拉斯基这个人毫不相关。

麦克拉斯基拍开他的大腿，再次抓住他的膝盖。他距离贝斯特淌水的阴茎太近了，他舔了一圈下唇，朝上看着贝斯特。

“你他妈敢。”贝斯特压下嗓音威胁，被泪水浸泡过的声音软软地拖长。

“像我说的，”麦克拉斯基耸了耸肩。“这是关于我要的，你没有发言权。”

麦克拉斯基埋下头，拿牙齿衔住尿道棒露在外面的部分，将它抽了出来。贝斯特浪叫了一声，从牙齿到脚尖都在打颤，颤抖久久未曾平息，他的脑子好一阵子才恢复运转。他看见麦克拉斯基将那根纤长的金属条吐掉，组织不出一句话。

“别被我吓坏了，”麦克拉斯基打趣说。“再来根大一点的？”

贝斯特用力喘着，没有回答。麦克拉斯基朝下看着他，态度有种随随便便的粗俗。他等了一阵子，了悟地点点头。他的手指在那些一字排开的金属棒上掠过。

第二根从肉眼上来看并不比第一根粗上许多，但当它真正地推入他时贝斯特才感觉到了不同。它的直径更为扁平，因此带来的开拓也更为强烈。麦克拉斯基的手指拈住它的其中一头，精准地将它探入。它开始有些抵消掉那种愉悦，取而代之的是一种陌生的固定感。贝斯特感觉到麦克拉斯基温暖的手掌连同他自己的肉体一同裹着它，并且鲜明地感觉到它在他的内部移动。他艰涩地，有些畏惧地呼吸，目睹它的一半沉入到他的阴茎里面，他的尿道口微微发涨地裹住它的银色。

贝斯特轻轻地呜咽。当它进行到一半的时候，他冀望麦克拉斯基就此停下。

麦克拉斯基却仍然固定着他，让它靠自身的重力滑落得更深。最终它进得不如第一条深，但已经突破了贝斯特的心理极限。那带来了隐隐的灼痛，某种被侵入的无助。太深了。麦克拉斯基扶正他的阴茎，打开他的腿，将他像展示品那样陈列出来。贝斯特看到了镜中从胸口到颈侧一片通红的自己。麦克拉斯基捏住它的一端，轻柔转动，朝上提起些许后任由它落下。贝斯特摆脱了最初的畏缩，咽下半句呻吟后在椅子上拧动，痛苦地摆动头颅。在错觉中，他以为自己被刺穿了。

“你想让我把它取出来？”麦克拉斯基问道。

贝斯特咬了咬牙。心理压力大于他实际上所感觉到的疼痛。而且，他也想要。

他摇了摇头。麦克拉斯基对他笑了起来。手铐被解开更让贝斯特讶异，看来，钥匙没有丢，从麦克拉斯基嘴里吐的一个字都不能信。这一点他们倒是很像。

“跪到椅子上去。”麦克拉斯基命令他。

贝斯特站起身。在体内插着探条时行动让他的动作像醉了酒一样。他转过身，跪到椅子上去，双手抓住椅子的横杠。他的双腿打着颤，肩背的肌肉拱起，紧绷到了不必要的限度。当麦克拉斯基贴上他身后时，他窒住呼吸，深深垂下了头。

麦克拉斯基在他的肩上印下一个吻，响亮得有些超出必要。但贝斯特此刻无法腹诽他行事庸俗。麦克拉斯基在他身后跪下，抓住他的屁股，仿佛它们是两团任由他揉捏的形状。他分开贝斯特的臀肉，露出中间的小径。贝斯特眼睑低垂，只能紧紧地抓住椅子。麦克拉斯基朝他的后穴吐了口气，贝斯特颤抖着朝前挺。但麦克拉斯基立刻抓牢他，舌尖碾上他的穴口。

贝斯特浑身打颤，麦克拉斯基在用舌面品尝着他。他张开嘴，剧烈地汲取着氧气。他的腰臀全都握在麦克拉斯基的手里，这是那个混球击溃他的方式中最恶劣的一种。麦克拉斯基绕着他的穴口舔舐，将它润湿，让他喘出不成章法的句子，汗珠顺着上臂鼓起的肌肉淌下。他的阴茎绕着那根金属收紧，容许它碰触到了更深的地方。贝斯特拱起背，为此收紧了小腹，他想要夹紧那男人的舌头。

麦克拉斯基低沉地微笑。“这么贪婪，”他评论道。“这才是真正的你。”

贝斯特沮丧地低吟。他可不要在这时候讨论什么道德。他想用空闲的那只手套弄自己的阴茎，但麦克拉斯基低哼了一声，他只能重新用手握住椅子的靠背。麦克拉斯基拧起舌尖，戳进他的后穴，让柔嫩的内壁一点点敞露开来，被手指和舌头交替玩弄。贝斯特大声呻吟，粗野而且破碎，他不自觉地抬腰追逐着那根舌头。麦克拉斯基几乎放肆地舔着他的屁股，另一只手绕到前方，温柔地在他的阴茎上收紧。贝斯特溢出嘶哑的哭音，在椅子上倒伏下去，麦克拉斯基的手拧捏住探条的一端，将它稍微抽出，再回到原来的位置，同时拿舌头轻点着他的肛门。

他开始发抖，骂人的脏话从他口中断断续续地溢出。一旦他躲开麦克拉斯基的舌头，就会撞上那只裹住他的阴茎的手。探条在他的阴茎里上下抽送，尽管它被另一个人精准地控制着，贝斯特仍然感到被毁掉了。他说不出完整的句子，只是在撕心裂肺的快感中抽泣。他的面部表情扭曲而且失控了，他无法管理好自己。麦克拉斯基将舌头抽出来，屈起食指和中指顶了进去，贝斯特拿鼻音抱怨了一声，麦克拉斯基握住他的阴茎，摩弄着凸出的筋脉，轻顶他的会阴，仿佛要和他讲和。

贝斯特低下头，在浪潮般的快感袭来时咬住自己的上臂，他的牙齿还在打颤。麦克拉斯基按住探条，在毫无预警的情况下将它抽了出来。贝斯特在椅子上猛地一挺，险些摔倒。麦克拉斯基接住他，将他从椅子上抱了下来。贝斯特无意识地抓紧对方。他不会对麦克拉斯基承认自己吓坏了，但他的表情说明了一切。麦克拉斯基让他趴在自己的胸前喘息了一会，按摩着他的小腹和他痉挛紧绷的肌肉。

“还有一根，”麦克拉斯基的嘴唇在他的耳根留下炽热的温度。“当它在你的体内时，我会操你。”

贝斯特的喉咙深处淌出一声虚弱的呻吟。他办不到，他无法想象体内塞着一根探条的同时被麦克拉斯基干进后穴的样子，那会让他前后都被塞得太满，过于接近他的极限。他想说不，但他确实想要麦克拉斯基在他身上留下一些他日后能够记得的东西。“好啊，”他低喃，暗自咒骂自己的声音听起来涣散，充满了没有得到满足的欲望。“既然你只是要拿你想要的，你又何必征求我的同意？”

这也许是他最后一次试图激怒麦克拉斯基，后者神情疏离地打量了他片刻。

“既然这样，我想我们也不必上床了，”他冷漠地说。“我认为你只值地毯。”

贝斯特被他朝前一推，踉踉跄跄地在地毯上跪了下来。他咬紧牙关趴好，叫自己不必为此难过。麦克拉斯基按住他的腰胯，从后一下狠狠撞了进来，贝斯特抑制不住叫了出来。妈的，那很疼，这混蛋似乎打定主意要让他好好疼一场，一点也没有手下留情。贝斯特恍惚中揪紧了地毯，麦克拉斯基摁住他的背，往里又挤进来一寸。贝斯特咬住嘴唇以阻止伴随本能溢出的哭求。他的呻吟有些支离破碎，麦克拉斯基只是调整角度后把他钉在了原地，让他在凌乱的喘息中真切地感觉到体内有一根炽热的肉棒。这种不上不下的感觉快让他发疯，他抓挠着地毯。

这种性事算得上粗暴了，是他们之间最愤怒的一次。贝斯特绝望地发现即便如此，他也仍然无法射出来。麦克拉斯基已经把他调教得只能依靠对方的命令而高潮，他的身体在控诉，但他的意志完全沉溺其中。贝斯特抓紧时间放松，他更希望能够得到麦克拉斯基的爱抚或是他的手，但也许这才是结束一切的正确方式。

他能够听到麦克拉斯基在他身后调整重心。随后，麦克拉斯基的手托住他的囊袋，从根部固定住他的阴茎。贝斯特在感觉到那根冰冷的，滴落着润滑剂的金属以后整个僵硬了起来。他可以接受这个，甚至渴望它，但不是在这种情况下，在这种例行公事的，任人摆布的情形下，那些短促的吸气快要把他的肺部撕裂开了。他感到喉咙里有什么即将倾泻而出，麦克拉斯基的手掌在他的胯骨留下了指印。贝斯特能感觉到的只有对方压制着他的无情的力度，以及那所带来的疼痛。

“不，”他低语，近乎崩溃地，他又重复了一次。“……不，这不行。停下。”

“你说什么？”麦克拉斯基问道。“你再说一遍？”这混球竟然像在窃喜。

“韦德，你这狗娘养的，”贝斯特筋疲力尽地啐声低骂。“我说不。如果我们要继续下去，我要一个安全词。否则下次降落时，我发誓我会直接削掉你的脑袋。”

“终于，有人开窍了，”麦克拉斯基俯身揽住他的腰，像个无赖贴上他的肩膀。“我会给你一个安全词……妈的，只要你愿意留下，我可以能把我的命给你。”

贝斯特脸红了，他说不出话来。“你……”他反应过来他中了这混球的圈套。

“我怎么了？”麦克拉斯基无辜地说。“你真的想要结束？我现在退出去。”

“妈的，”贝斯特唾弃自己，“别抽出去，你……操，真不敢相信我会说出这种话……我不是真的想结束，你这白痴。我的意思是说……继续，但是温柔一点。”

这他妈可比葬礼致辞难多了，几句话让他结结巴巴，差点咬到自己的舌头。麦克拉斯基为此而大笑，贝斯特发誓有天会为这种笑容砸破他的脑袋。但是当麦克拉斯基重新抱住他的时候，事情似乎不那么糟。而当麦克拉斯基将他操到射，低泣着把体内的探条推出来时，一切都好了起来。贝斯特说不清，它感觉很对头。

麦克拉斯基在吻他，贝斯特需要更长时间才能平复下来，但他知道这人会把他照顾好的。他抬起眼，朝上看着这个人的脸，有的时候——他知道这样想是不对的——他竟然感谢那场亚利桑那号上的意外将韦德·麦克拉斯基送到了他身边。

“你真的满脑子都想着那些？”贝斯特问。“当你看着我的时候？”

“你毫无概念，”麦克拉斯基满不在乎地勾起了嘴角，“当所有人都专注于你感人的葬礼致辞的时候，我只想捅进那张嘴。我知道你是个满口谎言的骗子，而且你把所有人都骗住了。来吧，说我低俗，下流，毫无浪漫细胞而且无耻：我正等着呢。”

“正相反，”贝斯特咧开嘴。“这是别人对我说过的最火辣的话。”

以麦克拉斯基的脸皮厚度，他没想到这句话能造成那么大的反应。麦克拉斯基清了清喉咙，无措地皱起眉头。贝斯特笑得更明显了。提到皮尔斯的名字和那场葬礼本来是个禁忌，但他摆脱了那些。事实上，贝斯特吃惊于这所带来的轻松。

“我从未对罗伊想象过这些，”他对麦克拉斯基坦白。“那更接近于……一种朦胧的幻想。但你知道你让我想到什么吗？在夏威夷的时候？当你在……舞池里……摆弄我送给你的打火机的时候，我满脑子想的都是跪下来吸你的老二。”

麦克拉斯基唔了一声，低头吻住他的嘴。感觉到那句话让麦克拉斯基燃起的欲望——真切地透过舌头传送——让贝斯特脸红了。他在喘不过气来时挣扎着退开。“你想要重温旧梦吗？就现在？”贝斯特大胆地建议。“我可以躺在床上让你把老二捅进我的嘴。”他舔了舔唇，局促地补上一句。“但你得先给我戴上你的项圈。”那听起来蛮横得像是个命令，但麦克拉斯基贴着他的唇吃吃笑了。

“我很乐意，”他笃定地说。“但我刚才意识到，你早就戴上了我的项圈了。”

贝斯特猛然间意识到他是对的，他抓住对方的肩，热烈地吻回去。这一切都是从一个错误的假设开始的，但不知为何，到最后，贝斯特觉得一切都对了。


End file.
